


Red Diamond

by BeNerds



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Ação, Drama, Ecchi, F/F, Insinuação de sexo, Mutilação, Spoilers, Violencia
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-08 06:18:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 33,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15924623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeNerds/pseuds/BeNerds
Summary: Peridot encontra um arquivo intitulado "Caso Red Diamond" que fala de uma quinta diamante e sobre sua revolta contra as outras autoridades diamantes por causa de uma pérola, com isso ela deixa Steven e as Gems ansiosos para saberem mais...





	1. A Descoberta e O Defeito

**Author's Note:**

> Eu postei essa fanfic primeiro em SpiritFanfics: https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/historia/red-diamond-9979010 , caso se interessem.  
> Espero que gostem.

**Prólogo: A Descoberta**

Steven, Garnet, Pérola, Ametista e Peridot vão até a Base Diamante na Lua em busca das coordenadas da localização da Drusa. Enquanto Peridot procura em meio aos milhares de arquivos do banco de dados, ela encontra algo peculiar.

Peridot: Minhas estrelas, o que é isso? - ela diz para si mesma em voz alta atraindo a curiosidade dos demais.

Steven: O que foi Peridot?

Peridot: Vocês não vão acreditar, mas aparentemente vocês não foram as primeiras gems a se rebelarem contra as diamantes.

Pérola: Como é que é??

Ametista: É sério isso?!

Garnet: Explique melhor Peridot.

Peridot continua a mexer no painel de controle enquanto lê de forma rápida as informações que encontra e faz um resumo para os outros.

Peridot: Eu encontrei um arquivo intitulado "Caso Red Diamond". A descrição preliminar do caso indica que houve, há muito tempo atrás, uma quinta diamante, a Red Diamond, e que ela se rebelou contra as outras autoridades diamantes por causa... por causa de uma pérola.

Todos naquele momento olharam para Pérola, que corou com a súbita atenção.

Garnet: Não é o que viemos procurar, então deixe isso de lado e ache a localização da Drusa.

Peridot resmunga e olha torto para Garnet, mas obedece.

Steven: Você sabe algo sobre essa Red Diamond, Garnet?

Garnet: Já ouvi falar.

Pérola: Oh! Lembrei que Rose a mencionou uma vez. Ela disse algo sobre ser como Red Diamond. Na época eu entendi como algo metafórico. - ao ver que Steven não havia entendido completamente ela continuou - Ela estaria dizendo que era diferente das diamantes ao se comparar com uma que não existia. Agora percebo que o que ela disse tinha um sentido mais literal.

Steven: Queria poder saber mais...

**Fim do Prólogo**

**Capítulo 1: O Defeito**

Algum tempo depois de ter voltado do Zoológico de Pink Diamond, Steven estava sentado do lado de fora do celeiro olhando o céu claro e quase sem nuvens com um semblante pensativo.

Peridot: Algum problema Steven? - pergunta a gem verde ao sair do celeiro e se deparar com o menino naquele estado.

Steven: Não consigo parar de pensar naquele "Caso Red Diamond" que você encontrou lá na Lua.

Peridot: Se você quer tanto saber mais, eu posso ajudar.

Steven: Como assim?

Peridot: Mesmo a Garnet dizendo para deixar para lá, eu fiz uma cópia dos arquivos que encontrei referentes à Red Diamond. Estão salvos no disco rígido do painel da Broca que usamos para chegar até a Drusa.

Steven: E você já viu o que tem nesses arquivos?

Peridot: Ainda não. Preciso construir uma interface interativa para acessar os arquivos, talvez... Steven, eu tive uma ideia. Volte amanhã. Até lá já terei tudo pronto.

No dia seguinte Steven volta ao celeiro acompanhado de Ametista e Pérola. As gems e o menino veem Peridot conectando um cabo do painel da Broca ao seu tablet e se sentando na grama enquanto mexia no aparelho.

Peridot: Por que elas estão aqui? 

Ametista: Também queremos saber mais sobre essa diamante diferentona.

Pérola: Eu perguntei à Garnet sobre isso, mas por alguma razão ela está evitando o assunto.

Peridot: Não precisam da Garnet quando vocês tem à mim e minha mente maravilhosa. Eu consegui conectar o tablet que o Steven me deu ao painel da Broca e o configurei para que consiga abrir arquivos da antiga tecnologia gem. Logo poderemos ver tudo o que há sobre essa misteriosa diamante.

Enquanto Peridot ainda mexia em seu tablet, Steven e as outras se sentaram na grama de frente à gem verde esperando.

Ametista: Vai demorar muito?

Peridot: Pronto. Deixe-me ver qual seria o melhor arquivo para começarmos... Oh, nossa!

Steven: O que foi Peridot?

Peridot: Entre os arquivos anexados ao principal há uma espécie de diário.

Ametista: Hehe! Então é por esse ai que devemos começar!

Pérola: Eu não sei não. Diários contém informações muito pessoais, não acho que seja apropriado.

Ametista: Ah, qual é Pérola? Se queremos saber quem foi essa diamante mesmo, nada melhor que lermos o diário dela.

Peridot: Além disso, o "Caso Red Diamond" está classificado como encerrado. Juntando isso com o fato de que até pouco tempo atrás nem sabíamos da existência dessa diamante, podemos concluir que algo aconteceu à ela.

Steven: Você acha que ela pode ter sido quebrada?

A pergunta fez uma tensão melancólica surgir devido à lembrança de Pink Diamond.

Peridot: É possível, mas não há como sabermos sem lermos os arquivos. - respondeu ela de forma fria.

Ametista: Então começa logo!

Peridot começa a ler.

***********

Sinceramente não sei porque estou escrevendo isso, mas como não tenho nada melhor para fazer, acho que isso aqui pode ao menos me ocupar por um tempo.

Eu sou Red Diamond, criada em Homeworld. 

Quando sai do solo me deparei com as três grandes diamantes: Blue Diamond, Yellow Diamond e White Diamond. Elas olhavam para mim com espanto.

A primeira coisa que notei era a diferença de tamanho: elas eram enormes. Enquanto que minha altura corresponde ao comprimento da mão de Blue Diamond.

Após o espanto, veio a fúria de Yellow, a preocupação de Blue e a inexpressividade de White.

Yellow: Como é que algo assim aconteceu? - gritava para White - Alguém deve ser o responsável por isso!

Blue: Será que ela está bem?... White! - chamou de repente enquanto agarrava o braço de White - Olhe a gem dela!

Quando Blue disse aquilo eu olhei para mim mesma procurando a minha gem. Demorei para encontrar, mas eu ainda não sabia qual era o problema.

Yellow: Prendam as jardineiras responsáveis! - gritava ela mais uma vez, dessa vez eu não podia ver para quem.

Eu: Há algo errado? - toda aquela confusão estava me deixando desconfortável. Eu tinha acabado de sair do solo, mal sabia o que estava acontecendo ao meu redor e aparentemente havia uma montanha de erros acumulados em mim. O pior era não saber o que eram esses erros.

Blue: Ela consegue falar!

Yellow: Se há algo errado? - gritou ela para mim - Tudo! Não consigo ver uma coisa sequer que esteja certa em você!

White: Yellow, acalme-se. - disse ela de forma calma, porém firme. Então se dirigiu à mim - Você sabe o que você é?

Eu: Uma gem. - respondi completamente insegura.

Blue: Qual tipo de gem?

A pergunta veio à mim como um soco. Eu sabia que deveria saber responder aquilo, mas eu não sabia.

Eu: E-Eu não sei.

Yellow parecia que ia explodir de tanta raiva. Tirou o capacete dourado e passou a mão pelos curtos cabelos amarelos enquanto tentava se controlar. Blue levou as mãos à boca e deixou uma lágrima escorrer por seu rosto azulado. White manteve-se sem reação e se ajoelhou se aproximando de mim.

White: Você é uma diamante. Você é Red Diamond. Eu sou White Diamond e aquelas são Blue e Yellow Diamond. Nós comandamos todo o império gem daqui de Homeworld. Nós somos a suprema autoridade na nossa sociedade e agora você é uma de nós.

Aquela última afirmação tirou Yellow do sério.

Yellow: Não pode estar falando sério, White! - dessa vez ela não gritou e isso só mostrava que ela estava mais nervosa do que antes - Você está dizendo que essa aberração, que não tem nem uma gem inteira, é uma de nós?! Diamantes devem ser perfeitas! Fortes, inteligentes e superiores à todas as outras. Como essa pedra quebrada pode se igualar a nós? Ela nem sabe o que deveria saber!

Minha cabeça começava a doer. Começava a entender o quão grave era a minha imperfeição. 

***********

Peridot parou de ler.

Ametista: Por que você parou? Qual era o problema com a gem dela??

Peridot não respondeu. Apenas encarava o tablet com assombro.

Pérola: De-me isso! - disse pegando o tablet das mãos de Peridot e passando os olhos para o que estava escrito parando subitamente e colocando a mão livre sobre a boca.

Ametista: O que foi Pérola? Desembucha!!

Pérola: A gem dela era partida. Quebrada.

**FIM DO CAPÍTULO 1**


	2. Habilidades

Pérola: A gem dela era partida. Quebrada.

Steven: Mas isso é possível?

Peridot: Esse é um acontecimento muito raro. Os poucos relatos que existem dizem que as gems que conseguiram sair de seus buracos com suas gems partidas ou quebradas não duraram mais que alguns minutos. Nem chegavam a ter uma forma física bem estabelecida e não aparentavam ter qualquer tipo de consciência.

Ametista: Continua ai, Pérola.

Pérola não estava à vontade com tudo aquilo, contudo sua curiosidade a venceu.

Pérola começou a ler.

***********

Minha gem era partida. Uma metade em cada ombro. Me abracei para sentir os dois pedaços de diamante vermelho.

Não estava me sentindo bem. Algo dentro de mim queimava e eu precisava por aquilo para fora.

Ao meu redor além das diamantes estavam algumas gems que eu deveria saber reconhecer, eu sabia que devia, contudo não sabia quem, nem o que eram.

Yellow mais uma vez gritava com White sobre como eu era uma falha e um grande desperdício de recursos preciosos do planeta.

Ela tinha razão. Eu concordava com tudo que ela dizia, mas então por que os gritos dela me irritavam tanto?

Eu não sabia.

Mais uma coisa que eu não sabia.

Não aguentei mais. Toda a raiva, a insegurança, a angústia... coloquei tudo para fora gritando com ela.

Eu: Será que você pode, por favor, calar a boca? - eu gritei com força para Yellow - Minha cabeça dói. - acrescentei mais calma.

Nesse momento várias coisas ocorreram.

Eu pude perceber que várias gems que eu via ao longe desapareceram. Blue se segurou em Yellow como se uma forte ventania estivesse tentando derrubá-la. Yellow olhava para mim com um olhar ofendido, surpreso e raivoso. Enquanto que White pela primeira vez expressou alguma coisa. Eu não consegui identificar direito o que era na hora, mas ao lembrar daquele momento me parece que foi alívio.

White: O que acabou de acontecer mostra que ainda precisamos saber mais sobre a condição de Red Diamond antes de considerá-la um desperdício de recursos, não concorda Yellow?

Yellow: Sim.

Blue: Ela é com certeza mais forte do que parece.

Yellow: Precisamos saber o que ela pode ou não fazer. Precisamos testá-la.

Então começaram os testes.

Yellow se encarregou pessoalmente disso. Estava presente em cada experimento, verificava cada resultado e se não gostasse do que visse mandava que fossem refeitos inúmeras vezes.

Ela adorava ridicularizar minhas falhas, mas se frustrava fortemente com meus triunfos.

Nem me lembro mais que tipos de testes fiz, nem para que serviam.

***********

Pérola parou de ler.

Pérola: Isso é horrível.

Peridot: Testes... Me passa o tablet Pérola.

Pérola entregou o dispositivo à Peridot que imediatamente começou a buscar algo.

Peridot: Encontrei. Há alguns resultados desses tais testes aqui. Vamos ver... Esse parece interessante.

Peridot voltou a ler.

***********

Os testes mostraram que a irregularidade da gem de Red Diamond não afeta negativamente a estabilidade nem a resistência de sua forma física.

Red Diamond foi capaz de suportar diversos ataques diretos em seu corpo, sendo até mesmo capaz de regenerar facilmente partes destruídas.

Em nenhum momento dos testes sua forma física pareceu ficar instável ou desforme.

***********

Peridot parou de ler.

Peridot: Steven, você está bem?

Steven estava branco e lágrimas saíam de seus olhos.

Steven: Como puderam fazer isso com ela?!

Peridot: Na verdade fizeram bem mais do que só isso.

Pérola: Peridot! - Pérola se levantou indo até Steven e se ajoelhou próximo ao menino que imediatamente a abraçou. - Acho que já chega por hoje! - disse firmemente encarando Peridot. - Vamos Steven.

Steven estava tão atônito que apenas se deixou ser guiado por Pérola, enquanto que Ametista estava calada encarando o chão coberto de grama à sua frente. Ela também parecia abalada com tudo que havia escutado.

Peridot: E você? Não vai embora também?

Ametista: Me conta o resto, Peri. O que mais tinha de diferente nessa diamante?

Peridot: Hum... Achei uma espécie de lista de habilidades e defeitos.

Peridot começou a ler.

***********

Os testes indicaram que Red Diamond é capaz de:

-Alterar sua forma física da forma que desejar e por tempo indeterminado sem danos colaterais e/ou gasto de magia.

-Invocar armas de cada parte de sua gem e modificá-las como desejar.

-Usar poderes Telecinéticos.

-Localizar lugares em planetas ou no Espaço via coordenadas, sem o auxílio de equipamentos.

-Alcançar uma velocidade maior que a da luz em qualquer ambiente, incluindo no Espaço, podendo assim realizar viagens interplanetárias sem uma nave.

Os resultados mostram que Red Diamond é Incapaz (I) ou Possui Dificuldades (PD) de:

-Ler e escrever. (PD)

-Aprender a manusear e interagir com equipamentos e máquinas. (PD)

-Compreender e processar muitas informações ao mesmo tempo. (PD)

-Realizar processos de classificação e organização. (PD)

-Reconhecer gems que não sejam as diamantes. (PD)

-Criar gems próprias. (I)

-Fundir. (I)

***********

Peridot parou de ler.

Ametista: E o que isso tudo quer dizer?

\- Em termos simples e práticos: Ela era forte, mas era burra. - disse Lápis Lazuli pousando ao lado de Peridot usando suas asas de água.

Peridot: Lápis, você estava ouvindo o tempo todo?

Lápis: Eu não tive muita escolha, já que estava bem acima de vocês. - disse apontando a estrutura construída que saltava do celeiro.

Ametista de repente se levanta e se afasta.

Lápis: O que houve com ela?

Peridot: Eu acho que essa coisa de gem imperfeita e errada ainda mexe com ela.

Lápis: E o que vai fazer agora que sua plateia se foi?

Peridot: Vou ver o que mais descubro sobre essa Red Diamond. Está interessada?

Lápis: Não, obrigado. Já sei mais do que o suficiente. - dizendo isso saiu voando para algum lugar enquanto Peridot voltava a vasculhar os arquivos em seu tablet.


	3. O que faz uma diamante?

Dois dias depois de seu último encontro com Steven, Peridot queria lhe contar tudo o que havia descoberto sobre Red Diamond, então a gem foi até o templo das Crystal Gems.

Peridot: Steven! - chamou ela abrindo a porta de madeira enquanto entrava na casa sem bater, nem pedir licença.

Steven estava sentado em seu sofá comendo um sanduíche com Ametista dormindo largada ao seu lado enquanto Pérola lavava a louça.

Steven: Bom dia Peridot!

Peridot: Eu li todos aqueles arquivos da Red Diamond, você não tem ideia das coisas que eu descobri.

Pérola: Peridot, acho melhor não falarmos mais nessa Red Diamond. Steven está tendo pesadelos com isso e Garnet está muito incomodada com toda essa história.

Peridot: Se você soubesse o que eu sei agora, não se preocuparia tanto com a Garnet.

Ametista: Agora estou curiosa para saber o que você descobriu. - disse acordando e se sentando.

Steven: Eu também.

Pérola: Não acho uma boa ideia.

Peridot: E se eu deixar os arquivos com você, Pérola? Assim você vai poder controlar o que vai dizer à eles ou não.

Steven: Mas você não vai precisar do tablet, Peridot?

Peridot: Meus projetos atuais não requerem o uso desse aparelho, mas se eu precisar dele eu venho busca-lo.

Steven: Então Pérola??

Ametista: Vai Pérola! Você sabe que ele não vai descansar até saber o que aconteceu. Pode ser que isso até pare os pesadelos.

Pérola: Você pode estar certa. - disse pensativa enquanto olhava para o tablet que Peridot segurava pronta para entrega-lo. Ela olha para Steven que a encara com olhos de cachorro pidão e não consegue dizer não - Está bem, mas nenhuma palavra sobre isso com a Garnet.

Ametista e Steven: Entendido.

Connie: Oi gente, bom dia! - cumprimentou a menina enquanto entrava.

Steven: Connie! Bom dia, você chegou na hora certa!

Connie: Eu espero que sim, não havíamos marcado para treinar nesse horário já que hoje não tenho aula?

Steven: O treinamento! - disse batendo de leve na própria testa e se dirigindo à Pérola, continuou - Não podemos cancelar o treinamento de hoje?

Pérola: Não, não e não. Você e Connie já evoluíram muito, mas não vou permitir esse desleixo por causa dessa história da Red Diamond.

Connie: Red Diamond? Você descobriu mais alguma coisa sobre ela?

Peridot: Eu já fiz o que vim fazer, então já estou de saída. Divirtam-se.

Steven: Tchau Peridot! - despediu-se acenando e voltando-se para Connie continuou - Peridot trouxe os arquivos da Red Diamond para nós e a Pérola concordou em contar para gente o que ela ler.

Perola: Caso eu ache adequado para vocês. - acrescentou.

Connie: Podemos fazer isso depois do treinamento.

Pérola: Ótima ideia Connie! Primeiro treinamos depois nos distraímos um pouco para descansar. Agora para a Arena.

Após um treinamento bem cansativo no qual Ametista participou, todos se sentaram na plateia próximos à Pérola ansiosos para ouvir.

Pérola começou a ler.

***********

Após os incontáveis testes, as diamantes e eu mesma já sabíamos o que eu nunca conseguiria fazer: governar.

Mas o que uma diamante estúpida como eu poderia fazer?

Yellow ficou mais do que satisfeita em apontar algumas tarefas como:

-ser a executora de gems condenadas,

-cobaia para testes de qualquer coisa desenvolvida que pudesse quebrar uma gem comum,

-participar de batalhas nas Arenas para exibir a superioridade diamante (já que nenhuma delas iria se rebaixar a fazer isso) e

-ir para a linha de frente nas conquistas de novas colônias.

Tudo que envolvia matar e/ou correr o risco de morrer.

Só faltou ela sugerir que eu a carregasse por ai. Ela não sugeriu, mas aposto que a ideia passou por aquela cabeça dourada.

***********

Pérola parou de ler.

Ametista: Cada vez eu gosto mais dessa diamante! Hahaha.

Connie: A Yellow Diamond parece não gostar mesmo da Red Diamond.

Steven: Ela é de dar medo.

Connie: Steven, está tudo bem! Você está aqui conosco agora.

Pérola: Está tudo bem, Steven?

Steven: Estou. Pode continuar.


	4. Agindo como diamante

Pérola: Está tudo bem, Steven?

Steven: Estou. Pode continuar.

Pérola recomeçou a ler.

***********

Mesmo não tendo nenhuma função importante como diamante, White e Blue insistiam que eu participasse dos tribunais, conselhos e reuniões, o que só me davam dor de cabeça.

Contudo uma reunião em especial foi a primeira que eu compreendi completamente e ainda pude participar.

A pauta: criação de uma nova diamante.

Yellow: Temos que tentar novamente. Não somos quatro diamantes governando.

Blue: Yellow!

Eu: Eu concordo.

Era a primeira vez que minha voz era ouvida naquela sala. Um fato tão estranho e atípico que as diamantes demoraram alguns segundos para entender que era eu quem havia dito alguma coisa com o "agravante" de estar concordando com Yellow.

Eu: Não há a mínima possibilidade de eu ser boa o bastante como diamante. Se precisam de quatro diamantes de verdade, então precisam tentar novamente.

White: Precisamos, você quis dizer, não? Pode não ser perfeita Red, mas ainda é uma de nós.

Blue: Homeworld não pode mais prover recursos para a formação de mais uma diamante.

Eu: Homeworld não é o único planeta no universo.

Blue: Sugere que criemos uma diamante fora do planeta natal?

Eu: Tem uma ideia melhor?

Eu nunca tive problemas com Blue Diamond, mas naquele momento estávamos discutindo como se eu estivesse debatendo com Yellow. E falando da douradinha, ela estava adorando a cena.

Blue: E qual planeta sugere, então?

Blue estava ficando zangada e eu não sabia porquê.

Eu: Eu não sou inteligente o bastante para sugerir isso.

White: Blue acalme-se. O que acha Yellow?

Yellow: Eu já havia considerado essa possibilidade e tenho alguns planetas em mente.

White: Eu sou a favor de tentarmos mais uma vez, mas quero avaliar com cuidado cada planeta. Blue?

Blue: Só vou concordar com esse absurdo se forem capazes de me mostrar um planeta tão bom quanto o nosso ou melhor!

Ao dizer isso Blue se levantou e deixou a sala de reuniões das diamantes sendo seguida por sua pérola que corria para não ficar para trás.

Eu: O que deu nela?

Yellow: Você disse as coisas certas, mas do jeito errado. - ela se levantou e saiu.

De alguma forma me pareceu que ela estava feliz por eu ter atraído a fúria de Blue que poderia muito bem ter sido dirigida à ela.

Eu: Eu ainda não entendi.

White: Nós quatro fomos feitas nesse planeta. É a nossa casa, nosso lar e a capital de nosso império em expansão. Blue tende a ver gems criadas em outros planetas como forasteiras, intrusas e não sendo gems de verdade.

Eu: Isso não faz nenhum sentido para mim.

White: Não se preocupe tanto, se tudo der certo ela ainda vai mudar de opinião.

Eu: Espero que sim.

Não muito tempo depois recebi diversos relatórios sobre os possíveis planetas que poderiam servir para a criação da nova diamante.

Não sei por que enviaram para mim, eu não tinha a menor condição de ler nem entender tudo aquilo.

Depois de muitas reuniões e debates dos quais me mantive fora, porém ainda presente, White e Yellow conseguiram achar um planeta que agradou Blue.

Yellow: Fico feliz que finalmente tenhamos decidido o planeta. - ela olhou para mim. Eu não havia dado meu voto, mas era óbvio que eu ia concordar com elas, então me manifestar era desnecessário. - Agora precisamos conquistá-lo.

Blue: Os relatórios das suas batedoras Yellow indicam um alto nível tecnológico e poder de fogo poderoso e perigoso para as gems.

White: O planeta é pequeno, porém forte, assim também é sua população.

Yellow: Nossas gems darão conta disso. - ela disse confiante, afinal ela nunca se importou em sacrificar gems para o que quer que fosse.

Eu: Eu vou sozinha. - Eu disse surpreendendo-as.

White: O que quer dizer com isso?

Eu: Pelo o que eu entendi, com a criação da nova diamante esse planeta vai morrer. Com o planeta morto, os nativos também vão morrer em algum momento, então não faz diferença morrerem antes ou depois da criação da nova diamante. O que eu estou dizendo é que eu irei lá sozinha e exterminarei essa população, deixando o caminho livre para as jardineiras fazerem o trabalho delas.

Blue: Acha mesmo que tem capacidade para uma tarefa dessas?

Yellow: Todas as gems que mandei relataram quase não terem conseguido sair, além de algumas terem sido destruídas.

Eu: Não preciso de uma nave. Chamo menos atenção e me escondo mais fácil que qualquer outra gem. Posso ficar em um tamanho microscópico por meses se eu quiser, por exemplo. E... É a única coisa que posso fazer para ajudar.

White: É perigoso Red. Essa é a sociedade mais forte que já encontramos.

Eu: Não se preocupe, não vou voltar mais quebrada do que fui. - nesse momento Blue riu levemente, confesso que isso me animou um pouco - Sabem que sou a mais forte e resistente. Mesmo que mandem tropas eu ainda precisarei ir. Estou propondo que poupemos nossas gems me deixando ir sozinha.

***********

Pérola parou de ler.

Steven: Isso é horrível! Matar um planeta inteiro, todos no planeta. E eu que estava começando a gostar dessa Red Diamond. - disse cruzando os braços e fechando a cara.

Connie: Steven, eu sei que isso é muito ruim, mas pense pelo lado dela. A sociedade gem se multiplica assim, mesmo que ela não fizesse nada, outras gems fariam e muitas morreriam no processo. Ela até pode ter matado um planeta inteiro, mas ao mesmo tempo salvou muitas gems da morte certa.

Pérola: Infelizmente é assim que as coisas são Steven. Para se fazerem mais gems são necessários recursos e isso acaba matando o planeta, por isso paramos as diamantes aqui na Terra. Mas ao mesmo tempo se não fosse assim, muitas de nós sequer existiriam.

Connie: Para mim, na situação em que Red Diamond se encontrava, ela foi muito valente e altruísta se oferecendo para correr um grande risco pelas gems menores, que as outras diamantes nem se importariam em sacrificar.

Steven: Eu acho que você tem razão. Ela se ofereceu para fazer aquilo, mas não significa que ela gostava, não é?

Connie: Pelo o que a Pérola leu antes, sobre as tarefas que deram para ela fazer, ela não me parecia nada feliz com isso.

Ametista: Aí, Pérola! Continua lendo.

Pérola: Oh, está bem! Mas só mais um pouco que Steven e Connie precisam comer. - nessa hora o estômago do Steven roncou indicando que Pérola estava certa. Steven e Connie começaram a rir - Será que não é melhor pararmos agora?

Steven: Não, Pérola. Pode continuar. Eu aguento mais um pouco.

Pérola: Se você diz.

Pérola voltou a ler.

***********

White: O que acham dessa proposta? - ela perguntou para Yellow e Blue.

Yellow: Os testes dela com relação a sua parte física indicam que ela pode fazer muito bem o que diz, o que me preocupa é se não haverá danos ao planeta.

Blue: O que quer dizer com isso?

Yellow: Nossa Red tende a se descontrolar facilmente. Minha preocupação é de que no meio da guerra ela acabe machucando o planeta de alguma forma que prejudique a criação da nova diamante.

Eu: E o que eu poderia fazer para "machucar o planeta", como você diz?

Yellow: Me surpreendo que você mesma não saiba. Seus poderes são fortes o bastante para explodir aquele planeta.

Aquilo me surpreendeu e me assustou.

Se eu me descontrolasse poderia mesmo acabar com o planeta assim tão fácil?

Blue: Tem certeza disso Yellow?

Yellow: Os cálculos foram feitos e as informações analisadas várias vezes, o resultado é o mesmo: Red pode facilmente explodir aquele planetinha.

Eu senti um frio no abdômen e minha cabeça começava a doer. Não conseguia pensar numa alternativa até que olhei as pérolas das diamantes. Estavam sempre ali. Caladas e fazendo anotações ou desenhos. Sempre seguiam as diamantes para todo lugar.

Eu: E se... - minha cabeça parecia que ia explodir - E se mandarem uma pérola comigo?

Yellow começou a gargalhar, nunca tinha visto ela daquele jeito. Blue olhava para mim como se duvidasse ainda mais da minha, já pequena, capacidade mental. White também havia se surpreendido com minha fala, mas não reagiu de forma negativa.

White: O que você está pensando? - o tom da pergunta era calmo e frio. Não era algo em tom de sarcasmo nem uma pergunta retórica, ela realmente queria saber qual tinha sido minha linha de pensamento para falar aquilo.

Eu: Vocês tem suas pérolas silenciosas, discretas, servis e companheiras, já que nunca saem do lado de vocês, além de serem mais inteligentes do que eu. - as pérolas das diamantes coraram com minha última fala, confesso que achei aquilo lindo e tive que me segurar para não sorrir - Então se eu levar uma pérola comigo ela pode me lembrar do que acontece se eu surtar. A vantagem de ser uma pérola é que não será difícil protegê-la ou escondê-la se for preciso.

Blue: Você realmente pensou bem, Red.

Eu: Não sabe como minha cabeça está doendo com isso. - Blue riu e White sorriu de leve. Às vezes eu pensava que eu era a única das diamantes que tinha algum senso de humor. Talvez fosse para compensar minha burrice.

White: Eu vou te dar um voto de confiança, Red. Pode levar uma das minha pérolas.

Yellow parecia que ia se levantar e saltar sobre White. Sua expressão de incredulidade era espantosa.

Yellow: Concorda mesmo com esse plano absurdo?

White: Sim, estou de acordo com Red. E você Blue?

Blue Diamond parecia já ter esquecido da raiva que sentia de mim, pois me olhava novamente com sua ternura melancólica e sorria levemente.

Blue: Também estou de acordo. Não nos desaponte Red!

Por alguma razão me senti corar com aquela fala. Não tinha um tom de ameaça e sim de confiança, o que era algo novo para mim.

Yellow: Muito bem então, seguiremos como Red sugeriu. Ela vai acompanhada por um pérola conquistar o planeta onde será criada a nova diamante. - ela disse aquilo como se quisesse mostrar para Blue e White como aquele plano era absurdo, o que não funcionou.

Estava decidido.

Eu estava aliviada, preocupada e com dor de cabeça. Blue e Yellow foram as primeiras a sair, eu queria esperar minha cabeça parar de latejar um pouco antes de me levantar, nesse tempo White chamou minha atenção.

White: Você me surpreendeu hoje, Red. Me deixou muito feliz. Agiu como uma diamante: preocupada com o nosso futuro e devota à isso da melhor forma possível. Muito bem.

Eu: Obrigado White. - foi tudo o que eu conseguir dizer antes dela se levantar e sair seguida por sua pérola à quem acenei em despedida, já que ela não parava de me olhar. Ela não retribuiu o aceno, mas sorriu e corou levemente, o que me fez sorrir e aliviou um pouco minha dor cerebral.

***********

Pérola parou de ler.

Ametista: Essa diamante parece ter uma queda por pérolas. - disse olhando para Pérola esperando sua reação que não demorou para aparecer: um leve tom azulado em suas bochechas indicando seu rubor.

Pérola: Agora chega! Vocês precisam comer! - disse mudando o assunto da conversa antes mesmo que começasse.

Steven: Podemos aguentar mais um pouco. - disse, mas logo depois seu estômago roncou mais alto e ele riu com vergonha.

Connie: Vamos Steven! Nossos corpos precisam estar bem alimentados para que nossos cérebros funcionem bem e assim possamos entender melhor a história de Red Diamond.

Steven: Acho que você razão. Então, vamos comer!


	5. A nova diamante

Depois de um belo almoço, Steven, Connie e Ametista estavam sentados no sofá descansando e pararam para observar Pérola, que depois de ajudá-los a preparar a comida, não parava de ler os arquivos de Red Diamond.

Steven: O que deu na Pérola?

Ametista: Eu acho que essa coisa da Red Diamond com as pérolas mexeu com ela...

Pérola parecia estar apreensiva e preocupada com o que lia.

Connie se levantou e foi até sua treinadora.

Connie: Está tudo bem Pérola? - a aproximação de Connie a surpreendeu.

Pérola: Ah, oi Connie. Hehe. Estou bem. Está tudo muito bem... - respondeu ela claramente disfarçando e escondendo o tablet em suas costas.

O movimento foi bem feliz já que nessa hora Garnet surge pelo transportador.

Steven: Oi Garnet! Encontrou alguma gem corrompida?

Garnet: Sim e ela já está a salvo. Se precisarem de mim estarei no meu quarto. - disse entrando em seu quarto no templo.

Steven: Está bem!

Ametista: Ela está mesmo incomodada. - disse de forma séria - Então Pérola, vai nos contar o que descobriu ai ou não?

A pergunta deixou Pérola desconcertada. Ela estava confusa quanto ao que devia fazer. Queria saber mais, mas não podia dizer tudo o que estava escrito ali para Steven. E ainda havia a Garnet, ela não queria magoá-la novamente.

Pérola: Eu não sei se devo. - disse olhando para o lado cabisbaixa.

Connie: Não precisa ler exatamente o que Red Diamond escreveu, senhora. Pode apenas nos contar o que descobriu da melhor forma que conseguir, sem detalhes nem nada do tipo se achar que são inapropriados para nós.

Pérola: Sua maturidade às vezes me impressiona, Connie. - disse sorrindo para sua pupila.

Connie: Muito obrigado, madame.

Pérola: Muito bem, vamos continuar, mas não aqui. Não quero correr o risco de Garnet...

Ametista: Nos pegar no flagra. É... Isso seria ruim.

Pérola: Muito ruim. Então acho melhor voltarmos para a Arena, o que acham?

Todos concordaram acenando com suas cabeças e se encaminharam para o transportador com Pérola logo atrás deles.

Depois de se acomodarem mais uma vez na plateia da Arena, Pérola deu um aviso:

Pérola: Eu vou continuar lendo, mas algumas partes eu vou pular e apenas resumir para vocês, esta bem?

Connie: Sim senhora.

Steven: Por mim tudo bem.

Ametista: Chaaato! - e recebendo um olhar desaprovador de Pérola continuou - Sem problemas, eu descubro o resto com a Peri depois. Hehe

Ainda olhando de forma reprovadora para Ametista que apenas sorria de volta, Pérola começou a ler.

***********

As diamantes, e pela primeira vez isso me incluía, decidiram sobre a minha ida ao planeta (que já esqueci o nome) onde nasceria (se é que posso usar essa palavra) a nova diamante.

Antes da minha partida, na qual as três diamantes estavam presentes, eu conheci a pérola que iria me acompanhar.

White: Red, essa é a pérola que vai lhe acompanhar nessa missão.

Pérola Branca: My diamond, sou Pérola... - ela estava fazendo um reverência e eu sabia que ela ia se apresentar da forma completa, mas eu a interrompi.

Eu: Eu não lembro de coisas complicadas então só Pérola já é o bastante para mim.

Pérola Branca: Sim my diamond.

Eu senti um frio no abdômen ao olhar aquela pérola. Ela estava ali por minha causa. Ela iria correr o maior risco de sua vida gem por minha culpa. Se algo acontecesse à ela... Eu acho que nunca me perdoaria. White pigarreou chamando minha atenção.

White: Você está pronta?

Eu: Estou. - disse mais confiante do que me sentia.

Blue: Contamos com você, Red. - disse ao se aproximar e me dar um abraço.

Acho que esqueci de comentar antes. Uma das exigências das diamantes era que em momentos como aqueles, que incluía os tribunais, conselhos e reuniões, eu deveria ficar com "uma altura apropriada para uma diamante". Então no momento que Blue me abraçou eu estava da altura dela e com um corpo com tamanho adequado.

Eu: Eu sei. Não vou desapontá-las.

Yellow: Conquiste aquele planeta para nós, Red!

Para mim aquele foi o jeito de Yellow dizer "Boa sorte." e "É melhor você não falhar!". Eu apenas assenti em resposta.

Eu: Agora, se não se importam, é melhor eu encolher.

Voltando ao meu tamanho comum eu me aproximei de Pérola.

Eu: Iremos sem uma nave, então eu terei que destruir sua forma física e te colocar numa bolha antes de irmos, tudo bem?

Era óbvio que White não havia dito nada para ela sobre aquilo. Ela estava surpresa e apavorada, mas não disse uma palavra sequer (o que me incomodou um pouco) e assentiu com a cabeça.

Eu cheguei o mais perto que pude dela para que ninguém mais ouvisse o que eu ia dizer. A pobrezinha tentava se controlar, mas tremia freneticamente.

Eu: Eu sinto muito por estar envolvida nisso, mas será rápido e logo estaremos no nosso destino. Garanto que não irá doer. Apenas feche os olhos e se acalme.

Felizmente ela pareceu confiar nas minhas palavras e fez o que eu disse, não por ser uma ordem, mas por ela de alguma forma acreditar em mim.

Eu coloquei a mão na pérola em sua testa para que não caísse no chão e com um estalar de dedos a fiz desaparecer, em seguida coloquei sua joia em um bolha avermelhada para protegê-la.

A facilidade com a qual eu tinha feito aquilo espantou até mesmo as diamantes, mas eu não estava com humor para me vangloriar de minhas habilidades destrutivas. Fiz uma leve reverência às outras diamantes em sinal de despedida e me dirigi a porta de saída.

De Homeworld fui para o tal planeta. Em um instante eu já estava em seu solo escuro e arenoso.

Olhei para a bolha em minha mão. Pérola estava bem. Procurei um lugar para me esconder e desembolhá-la com segurança.

***********

Pérola parou de ler e olhou para os outros.

Pérola: Eu vou pular uma parte aqui.

Ametista: Mas por quê?

Pérola: Porque é um relato da extinção de uma raça inteira!

Connie: Eu acho que é melhor pularmos essa parte. - disse olhando para Steven.

Steven: Eu concordo.

Ametista: Arg! Está bem, mas continua logo!

Pérola: Se quer tanto saber desses detalhes desagradáveis, você pode muito bem ler por si mesma Ametista.

Ametista: Não, obrigado. Ler é muito chato, então deixo isso com você. Hehe

Steven: Não liga para ela, Pérola. O que aconteceu depois?

Pérola: Resumindo, Red Diamond fez o que disse que faria com a ajuda daquela pérola, que fez muito mais do que se esperava dela, chegando até a se envolver em batalhas.

Steven: Que nem você Pérola! - disse animado.

Pérola: Sim, como eu. - disse um pouco sem jeito - Mas como pérolas não deviam fazer aquilo, ela pediu para que Red Diamond não contasse à ninguém sobre isso.

Connie: Ela claramente não cumpriu a promessa, já que ela escreveu sobre isso.

Pérola: Sim, você tem razão, mas devemos lembrar que não sabemos da história completa.

Ametista: Do jeito que é, ou foi, a vida dessa Red Diamond qualquer coisa pode ter acontecido!

Connie: Faz sentido.

Pérola: Bem, depois de cumprirem com a missão elas voltaram para Homeworld. Pérola voltou para a corte de White Diamond e Red foi enviada de volta ao planeta para proteger o local onde a nova diamante seria criada.

Ametista: Será que agora você não pode voltar a ler? Eu gosto como a Red descreve as coisas! Principalmente a Yellow Diamond. É hilário!

Pérola não respondeu. Ela olhou o tablet dando uma rápida lida para verificar se realmente poderia ler aquilo.

Pérola: Acho que não há problemas.

Pérola voltou a ler.

***********

Eu fiquei protegendo aquele lugar por um longo tempo, parecia uma eternidade. Nem sei ao certo porque eu precisava ficar ali! Já tinha exterminado todos no planeta! Mas as diamantes insistiram para eu ficar lá para que ninguém, nem mesmo gems pudessem de alguma forma interferir no desenvolvimento da nova diamante e causarem algum estrago criando outro erro, como eu.

Apenas fiquei lá esperando. Andando ao redor como uma idiota sem ter nada para fazer.

Estava tão entediada que até cheguei a sentir falta das maçantes reuniões que eu era obrigada a participar com as outras diamantes. Eu devia estar ficando louca...

De repente um alarme é ouvido em toda a área. Vejo as jardineiras correndo de um lado para o outro. Consigo segurar uma delas e pergunto o que está havendo.

Jardineira: As diamantes estão aqui! Digo. As outras diamantes chegaram, my diamond!

Soltei ela que imediatamente voltou a correr.

Não muito longe vejo pousar os três púlpitos das diamantes e percebo que eu não tenho um. E pra que eu teria um? Não tenho uma nave porque não preciso e com o púlpito é a mesma coisa.

Daquelas cabines gigantes saíram as enormes diamantes e então me dou conta que não estou no tamanho certo. Que perturbação!

Cresço para ficar com o tamanho "adequado" e percebo a ansiedade das três com a aproximação do surgimento da nova diamante. Dessa vez não havia outras gems com elas com exceção de suas pérolas, que sorriem timidamente para mim quando percebem que estou olhando para elas.

Yellow: Quando será? - ouço Yellow perguntando à uma jardineira.

Jardineira Chefe: Logo my diamond.

As diamantes se aproximaram de mim.

White: Como estão as coisas por aqui?

Eu: Tirando a correria que a chegada de vocês causou, tudo calmo.

Yellow: Não se acostume com isso Red. Há uma nova batalha para você assim que voltarmos. - com essas palavras eu olho para White e ela entende o que estou pensando.

White: Decidimos não te chamar antes da hora. O seu trabalho aqui também é importante.

Eu: Claro que é importante! Foi por isso que eu matei cada ser vivo nesse planeta! O que não justifica eu estar aqui se precisam mais de mim em outro lugar!

Blue: Foi o que decidimos.

Eu: Eu não fui consultada.

Antes que uma discussão entre nós se estabelecesse ouvimos um barulho na grande montanha às minhas costas.

Jardineira Chefe: My diamonds! Chegou a hora.

Eu estava tão irritada que nem prestei atenção ao que acontecia ao meu redor. Apenas me afastei junto com as outras e esperei para ver quem sairia daquele buraco.

Logo ela surgiu. Com sua gem perfeitamente inteira, uma altura enorme (menor que as outras, mas a diferença era pequena) e assim que saiu já se anunciou como um completo sucesso.

-Olá, sou Pink Diamond! - ela disse sorrindo.

***********

Pérola parou de ler.

Steven: O que houve Pérola?

Pérola olhava para o tablet e apertava os seus poucos botões.

Pérola: Eu não sei o que houve. Apagou de repente.

Connie: Deve ter acabado a bateria.

Ametista: Essa não! - disse colocando a mão em seu rosto.

Pérola: Acho que isso significa que já chega por hoje. Ametista você volta para o templo e coloca essa coisa para recarregar enquanto Steven, Connie e eu vamos ter mais uma sessão de treinamento.

Connie: Sim senhora. - disse animada.

Ametista: Está bem, mas vou ficar no templo para dar uma cochilada.

Pérola: Faça como quiser. Tudo bem, Steven?

Steven: Tudo bem. Vamos treinar!

Pérola: Excelente!


	6. Aprendendo no grito

No dia seguinte a bateria do tablet estava completamente recarregada, bem como a curiosidade de Steven e Ametista.

Ametista: Hey Steven! Tá preparado para a leitura de hoje?

Steven: Na verdade estou um pouco nervoso, mas ainda quero saber o que houve.

Ametista: E a Connie?

Steven: Ela disse que não poderia vir hoje, mas me pediu para contar tudo para ela depois.

Os dois estavam na Arena esperando por Pérola que havia saído em missão com Garnet.

Ametista: Ah, cara! Será que ela ainda vai demorar muito?

Steven: Você não pode ler Ametista?

Ametista: Poder eu posso, mas é complicado. - disse coçando a parte de trás da cabeça.

-Vocês não estavam pensando em começar sem mim, não é? - disse Pérola se aproximando.

Ametista: Nãão, claro que não... - disse rindo.

Steven: Foi tudo bem na missão Pérola?

Pérola: A missão foi ótima, mas Garnet me pareceu desconfiar de alguma coisa. Acho que se ela já não sabe sobre isso aqui, - apontou para o tablet - logo vai ficar sabendo.

Ametista: Ela pode ver o futuro! Alguma hora ela vai saber, mas enquanto isso... - disse entregando o tablet para Pérola que se sentou entre os dois.

Pérola: Onde paramos mesmo?

Steven: No nascimento da Pink Diamond! - disse ele ansioso.

A simples menção do nome de Pink Diamond já afetava Pérola de uma forma negativa e recentemente também ao Steven, mas naquele momento o garoto não estava pensando em Pink Diamond como alguém que sua mãe havia quebrado e sim como uma personagem numa história.

Pérola tentou ter esse mesmo olhar para poder continuar sem mostrar o seu abatimento em lembrar de Pink Diamond.

Pérola: Okay, vamos ver onde parei... Aqui. O que vem depois... Certo. Posso começar?

Steven: Quando quiser.

Pérola começou a ler.

***********

Pink era a diamante que White, Blue e Yellow pediram às estrelas. Era perfeita. Só uma coisa me incomodava nela, o fato dela se incomodar comigo.

A rosinha não perdia uma oportunidade de lançar um comentário ou trocadilho que de alguma forma fosse uma indireta para mim e minhas grandes falhas como diamante.

Eu tentava de alguma forma não me deixar afetar, caso contrário acabaria brigando com ela de verdade.

Yellow já havia percebido nossa inimizade e até diminuiu seus ataques à mim, aproveitando ao máximo o meu desconforto com a superioridade da diamante caçula.

Blue estava tão encantada com a perfeição de Pink que nem lembrava mais que ela era de fora de Homeworld, o que para mim era algo bom, mas parecia que Blue estava quase obcecada em manter Pink por perto o tempo todo.

White, como era de se esperar, não expressava nada além do normal, contudo eu conseguia ver além daquele véu de imparcialidade que ela também estava adorando Pink.

Não me entendam mal. Não tenho inveja nem ciúmes... Só queria ser deixada em paz...

Mas um dia algo de bom veio das provocações de Pink. Infelizmente não foi um de meus socos na cara dela, mas foi algo tão bom quanto.

***********

Pérola foi interrompida por Ametista.

Ametista: Essa Red Diamond é das minhas! - disse desferindo alguns socos no ar enquanto Steven ria.

Pérola: Ametista, comporte-se.

Ametista: Credo, Pérola! Tá parecendo a Yellow Diamond. - disse provocativa.

Steven: Nada disso, Ametista! A Pérola é muito melhor que a Yellow Diamond!

Pérola: Obrigado, Steven! - disse feliz pelo garoto a defender - Vou prosseguir com a leitura então.

Pérola voltou a ler.

***********

Voltando de uma das minhas incríveis tarefas como diamante: ser cobaia de teste, eu me deparei com Pink.

Pink: Que gem é você mesmo?

Lá vinha a provocação. Cresci até meu "tamanho de diamante" e a encarei.

Pink: Ah, Red Diamond, mil perdões. É que é difícil reconhecê-la quando está do tamanho de um verme.

Minha paciência estava quase acabando quando vi uma pérola se aproximar. Contudo ela era de uma cor que nunca havia visto antes e com isso fiquei boquiaberta.

Pink: Ah, veja Red! Eu tenho uma pérola agora. Blue me permitiu usar algumas colônias dela para começar a fazer as minhas gems. Ela não é linda?

Eu: Ela é linda sim, apesar da cor. - provoquei - Não me leve a mal, Pink, é só que não gosto muito de rosa.

Pink fechou a cara. Estava ofendida e queria retrucar, mas sua pérola parecia desesperada para falar algo.

Pink: O que foi? - ela perguntou à pérola rosa.

Pérola Rosa: My diamond, Blue Diamond requisita sua presença.

Aquilo pareceu melhorar o humor de Pink.

Pink: Obrigado Pérola, pode ir. - a pérola fez uma reverência que Pink sequer olhou e voltou pelo caminho de onde veio - Preciso ir agora, como ouviu Blue precisa de mim.

Eu: Claro, eu entendo. Mande lembranças minhas à ela. - eu diminui de tamanho e sai andando dando minhas costas para Pink - Ou talvez seja melhor não lembrá-la que eu existo, ela já tem você não é mesmo?

Não sei como ela reagiu e nem me importei em saber.

Andando de volta aos meus aposentos me deparei com uma cena um tanto incomum. Havia duas Rutiles gritando uma com a outra, mas não pareciam estarem brigando.

Me aproximei sem que me vissem (com o meu tamanho nada diamantoso era fácil) e escutei um pouco da conversa (gritaria).

Rutile 1: Não acredito que você foi rejeitada mais uma vez. Quando vai aprender a controlar a sua voz?

Rutile 2: Eu não consigo falar sem gritar! Quantas vezes vou ter que explicar isso?

Rutile 1: As gems aristocratas não se importam com isso! Você tem que dar um jeito ou vai acabar sendo quebrada por ser uma Rutile inútil!

Nesse momento eu me mostrei e me intrometi na conversa.

Eu: Será que eu poderia saber o que está acontecendo?

Rutile 1: My Diamond. - disse fazendo o cumprimento diamante padrão - Não é nada com que deva gastar seu precioso tempo.

Eu não queria ser rude, mas senti uma ponta de sarcasmo na fala daquela Rutile. Não era segredo para ninguém que eu era a mais desocupada das diamantes. Até Pink, que era recém criada, tinha muito mais afazeres do que eu. Então respondi com um tom intimidador.

Eu: Eu gasto meu tempo com o que eu quiser. Seja conversando com Rutiles nos corredores ou as quebrando ao fim de tribunais.

Eu era a executora das diamantes exatamente por poder quebrar gems facilmente.

Ofender uma diamante sempre foi um ato passível de execução, então se eu quisesse poderia quebrá-la ali mesmo e ninguém iria dizer que eu estava errada. Felizmente para ela, eu não fazia esse tipo de coisa.

Eu: Agora me explique o problema.

Rutile 1: Sim, my diamond. - disse ela amedrontada pela minha ameaça - O problema aqui é que essa Rutile aparentemente não consegue falar sem gritar e isso incomoda profundamente todas as gems a quem ela serviu e agora ela está sem mestre.

Eu: Não seja por isso, eu fico com ela.

Rutile 1: My diamond, mas para quê a senhora precisaria de uma Rutile def... Barulhenta?

Eu: Isso não é da sua conta. - respondi colocando em minha voz a minha irritação. Chamar qualquer gem de defeituosa, imperfeita ou errada na minha presença era pedir para que eu me enfurecesse. - Você. - disse olhando para a Rutile barulhenta que logo se postou com o cumprimento diamante - Venha comigo.

Sai andando deixando para trás uma Rutile perfeita enquanto levava comigo a defeituosa e estava muito satisfeita com isso. Podia até ser que eu não podia criar minhas próprias gems, mas naquele momento eu vi que podia acolher aquelas que ninguém mais quisesse. Percebi isso graças à provocação de Pink.

Seguimos todo o caminho até a minha câmara em silêncio. Eu sabia que aquela Rutile queria dizer alguma coisa, mas ela não queria gritar para que qualquer um escutasse.

Entrei em meus aposentos seguida por ela e pedi para que fechasse a porta. Eu sabia abri-las, mas nunca conseguia fechá-las. Me sentei numa versão pequena dos tronos das diamantes e indiquei para que ela se aproximasse, assim que ela estava à alguns passos de distância coloquei uma bolha em volta de sua cabeça. Ela ficou assustada, mas não se mexeu nem emitiu som algum.

Eu: Você está querendo dizer algo já faz algum tempo. Vamos ver se a bolha consegue diminuir o volume da sua voz.

Assim que ela entendeu a função da bolha um grande sorriso se abriu em seus lábios. Eu tenho que admitir: eu sou mole com sorrisos, assim retribuí o sorriso com um meu próprio enquanto esperava ela falar ou gritar alguma coisa.

Rutile fez a postura diamante e ergueu a cabeça com certo orgulho, parecia que era a primeira vez que se sentia assim, e então começou a "falar".

Rutile: My diamond! Eu estou profundamente agradecida pelo seu gesto e juro que irei lhe servir do melhor jeito que conseguir enquanto a senhora assim desejar!

Ela obviamente gritou dentro da bolha, mas eu consegui ouvir suas palavras em um tom agradável, mesmo que abafadas, e pude compreende-las bem, o que nos deixou ambas muito felizes.

Eu: Maravilha! A bolha funciona! Quanto a me servir do melhor jeito possível você já começou muito bem! - Rutile estava um pouco confusa quanto ao que eu disse, já que não conseguia perceber o que ela havia feito de tão especial. - Eu acho que você não sabe, mas eu não consigo aprender como fechar as portas, então essa foi a primeira vez que eu entrei aqui sem ter que pedir ajuda de alguma gem ou diamante para fechar a porta por mim. - eu expliquei um pouco envergonhada.

Rutile: Não se preocupe my diamond, de hoje em diante eu sempre vou abrir e fechar as portas para a senhora!

Eu: Você não tem ideia do alívio que isso me traz. - eu disse rindo um pouco - Agora vamos deixar umas coisas claras, está bem? Não precisa ficar me chamando de "my diamond" pra cá e "my diamond" pra lá. Quando estivermos sozinhas eu quero que me chame de Red, ou Senhora Red, só Senhora, o que preferir. Pode até me chamar de Vermelhinha se quiser, menos "my diamond", isso me incomoda.

Rutile: Como quiser, my... minha senhora.

Eu: Isso mesmo! E tem mais uma coisa... Eu já esqueci que gem você é, então eu vou te dar um outro nome que eu sei que não vou esquecer. Se importa se eu te chamar de Gritinho?

Rutile/Gritinho: A senhora me acolheu evitando que eu fosse quebrada, então a senhora pode me chamar do jeito que quiser.

Eu: Realmente não se incomoda se eu te chamar assim? Quero que me diga a verdade.

Gritinho: Minha senhora, se fosse qualquer outra gem eu me incomodaria, mas como é a senhora, eu sinceramente não me importo.

Eu: Ufa! Que alívio! Que bom que nos entendemos. Eu espero que continuemos assim Gritinho. Quero que sejamos sinceras uma com a outra, está bem?

Gritinho: Sim, minha senhora. O que mais posso fazer pela senhora?

Eu: Hum... Você sabe ler e escrever?

Gritinho: Sim, minha senhora.

Eu: Poderia me ensinar?

Assim, graças à minha Gritinho eu pude aprender a ler e escrever de verdade e pude escrever essa coisa toda.

Obrigado Gritinho!

***********

Pérola foi interrompida por Steven.

Steven: Que fo-fo! - disse com estrelas nos olhos e segurando as bochechas.

Pérola e Ametista riram da reação do menino.

Steven: Por favor Pérola, continua.


	7. Lagrimas de Pérola

Pérola continuou a ler.

***********

Depois de ter me apossado de Gritinho recebi um chamado de Yellow.

Fui até os aposentos dela sozinha, deixei Gritinho em minha câmara por garantia.

A pérola amarela enviada para me buscar abriu a porta e eu entrei já no meu tamanho de diamante enquanto era anunciada.

Yellow estava sentada num trono em frente à um enorme painel com inúmeras telas. Sua câmara era lotada de pérolas que andavam de um lado para o outro do cômodo com pranchetas nas mãos verificando informações e digitando em painéis.

Um ambiente bem diferente da minha câmara silenciosa e vazia, bem, agora não completamente vazia graças à Gritinho.

Eu: Precisa falar comigo Yellow?

Ela não respondeu, apenas levantou uma das mãos indicando que eu esperasse.

Aparentemente terminando de fazer o que quer que estivesse fazendo, ela virou sou trono na minha direção ainda permanecendo sentada e me encarou com seu olhar severo e sempre desaprovador.

Yellow: Fui informada que você surrupiou uma de minhas Rutiles, é verdade?

Eu: Surrupiei?

Yellow: Significa roubar.

Eu: Agradeço a explicação, mas eu sei o que significa. O que eu não entendo é por que você foi informada que eu a roubei quando ela não pertencia à ninguém.

Yellow: Pertence à mim.

Eu: E você por acaso quer uma Rutile que não consegue falar sem gritar?

Yellow pareceu confusa.

Eu: Parece que não te contaram a história toda... Essa Rutile é defeituosa e já foi rejeitada por vários mestres, o que fiz foi apenas aproveitá-la de alguma forma e te livrar desse problema.

Yellow: Devia ter me comunicado.

Eu: Parece que você foi comunicada, só que da forma errada. Me desculpe se eu deveria ter feito alguma espécie de requisição ou um pedido por escrito, isso não vai se repetir.

Yellow: E pode me explicar para que você precisa de uma Rutile defeituosa?

Eu: Eu preciso de ajuda, seja de quem for. Já que não posso criar minhas próprias gems, por que não aproveitar as gems que ninguém mais quer? Foi o que pensei na hora.

Yellow: E como ela a está ajudando?

Eu: Ela abre e fecha as portas para mim e... Está me ensinando a ler e escrever.

Eu não sabia o que pensar da expressão de Yellow. Eu percebi que as pérolas ao meu redor estavam pasmas, tão chocadas que até esqueceram o que estavam fazendo, mas Yellow logo as lembrou.

Yellow: Voltem ao trabalho! - as pérolas se assustaram com o súbito grito, mas isso as fez focarem novamente em seus afazeres - Está falando sério?

Eu: Estou. Qual o problema?

Yellow: Uma diamante não deveria precisar de ajuda!

Eu: Não é o que parece. - disse olhando ao redor para as pérolas, o que fez Yellow se enfurecer e se levantar para me encarar cara a cara - Você e eu concordamos que eu sou burra e tenho uma capacidade mental baixa, então como você espera que eu leia e entenda os diversos relatórios e informes que você e as outras diamantes me mandam? Eu respondo: simplesmente não espera que eu consiga. Com a Rutile me ensinando eu vou ser capaz de ao menos escrever algo sozinha para vocês quando eu precisar. Isso não é algo bom?

Yellow parecia começar a compreender a situação pelo meu lado. Tanto que ela se acalmou e voltou a sentar em seu trono se virando para o painel.

Yellow: Se você se apoderar de mais alguma gem minha, eu espero que você me informe pessoalmente ou... por escrito, se conseguir. Já pode ir.

Eu: Obrigado Yellow e me desculpe pelo incômodo. - ela olhou de lado para mim e assentiu com a cabeça aceitando minhas desculpas - Com sua licença. - abaixei a cabeça levemente e sai pela porta que uma pérola já havia aberto.

Não demorou muito para que todos soubessem de Gritinho. Mesmo assim eu não andava com ela por ai para evitar problemas e olhares desconcertantes.

Um dia eu fui chamada por Blue aos seus aposentos e ela exigiu que Gritinho fosse junto.

Eu não estava gostando muito daquilo, mas achava que seria muito pior se eu não fizesse o que ela havia mandado.

Quando cheguei à câmara de Blue, Gritinho prontamente foi abrir a porta. Assim que ela abriu entrei em meu tamanho diamante seguida por Gritinho que fechou a porta ao passarmos.

Eu: Blue, queria me ver?

Blue estava sentada em seu trono, igual ao de Yellow, apenas as cores mudavam, contudo não era ela quem mexia no painel, eram três pérolas. Aparentemente Blue apenas lia e fazia ditados.

Blue: Oh, Red! Sim, queria ver você e sua mais nova companhia. - disse olhando para Gritinho - O que é essa coisa nela?

Eu havia modificado a bolha para ficar o mais envolta possível apenas da boca de Gritinho, assim a bolha não iria atrapalhar sua visão nem audição.

Eu: Ela não consegue falar sem gritar, então eu modifiquei uma bolha para ficar na boca dela. Agora é possível ouvi-la num volume suportável e compreensível.

Blue: Interessante. Bem, lhe trouxe aqui por duas razões. A primeira: eu tenho uma pérola para você.

A câmara de Blue era tão cheia de pérolas quanto a de Yellow, mas elas eram bem menos agitadas e muito mais delicadas em seus monótonos trabalhos.

Dentre elas, uma se destacou suavemente andando até parar ao lado do trono de Blue e fazer uma reverência.

Blue: Uma das coisas que mais aprecio nas pérolas é sua capacidade de permanecerem em silêncio absoluto, contudo...

Nesse momento eu percebi um leve som de choro. Olhei para Gritinho ao meu lado que olhou de volta para mim e deu de ombros. Olhei para Blue e ela direcionou seu olhar para a pérola que havia se apresentado.

Me aproximei e me ajoelhei a sua frente. Com o maior cuidado que eu podia ter, afastei as mechas de cabelo azulado que cobriam o seu rosto e vi aqueles pequenos olhos azul turquesa me olhando com apreensão e cheios de lágrimas que não paravam de escorrer por suas bochechas e pescoço.

Blue: Como pode ver, ela não para de chorar. Yellow me contou sobre a sua ideia de ficar com as gems que ninguém quer... Bem, ninguém quer essa pérola.

Eu: Eu quero. - disse sem tirar os olhos daquela pérola azul - Minha câmara é sempre tão silenciosa... Qualquer som é bem-vindo, mesmo sendo de choro. - minha fala arrancou um minúsculo sorriso daquela pérola.

Blue: Está decidido então, a partir de agora ela é sua.

Eu: Obrigado. - agradeci me levantando - E qual era a outra razão para me chamar?

Blue: Sim, a segunda razão. Quero falar com você sobre Pink. - meu silêncio foi um incentivo para que ela continuasse - Ela me contou sobre algo que disse à ela. Algo sobre não me lembrar que você existia. Por que disse isso?

Blue me parecia estar um pouco mais séria que o comum comigo antes, mas agora eu podia ver claramente que ela estava magoada.

Eu: Não era para você, era para ela. Vocês são bastante próximas, então brinquei com ela que talvez fosse melhor não te lembrar de outra pessoa enquanto ela estivesse com você.

Blue: Isso foi maldade sua, Red. Não quero mais que diga essas coisas para a Pink, está me entendendo?

Algo não estava certo. Minhas palavras pareciam ter tido um efeito diferente e maior do que eu podia esperar.

Eu: Eu causei algum desconforto entre vocês?

Blue: Pink entendeu como uma indireta à meu respeito e não como algo só de vocês duas. Me questionou furiosamente querendo saber por que você havia dito aquilo.

De repente eu senti como se a compreensão tivesse acertado minha cabeça com força.

***********

Ametista: Ela é mesmo lerda!

Steven: Shuuu!

***********

Eu: Espera ai! Ela achou que você e eu... Nós... - eu não disse nada em palavras, mas Blue assentiu com a cabeça entendendo o que eu queria dizer - Minhas estrelas! Blue, me perdoe! Eu não tinha ideia... - ela levantou a mão e eu me calei.

Blue: Não quero suas desculpas, Red. Apenas... Me deixe fora das suas briguinhas com Pink, está bem?

Eu: Claro. Ah... Você quer que eu esclareça as coisas com a Pink?

Blue: Não. Deixe esse assunto morrer e não me envolva mais nisso!

Eu: Sim, Blue. Pode deixar. Quer tratar de mais alguma coisa comigo?

Blue: Não, isso é tudo.

Eu: Com sua licença. - fiz uma leve reverência, mas Blue já não prestava mais atenção. Sai dos aposentos dela enquanto voltava ao meu tamanho normal com Gritinho e a pérola chorona me seguindo.

No caminho para minha câmara eu tive uma ideia.

Eu: Hey, Pérola! - chamei parando de andar. Me aproximei, peguei o queixo dela com delicadeza e o ergui na minha direção, mesmo assim ela não me olhava nos olhos - Será que eu poderia te chamar de Pearly?

A pergunta a pegou tão de surpresa que ela me encarou com os olhos arregalados e molhados por um instante e depois os desviou novamente.

Pearly: Sim, my diamond. - mal pude ouvir a resposta.

Eu: Como é? - perguntei colocando meu ouvido na direção de sua boca.

Pearly: Sim, my diamond. - ela repetiu ainda mais baixo que da primeira vez. Eu suspirei e passei a mão no topo da sua cabeça.

Eu: Acho que você vai precisar de umas aulas de como falar alto com a Gritinho. - nós três rimos, mas só a risada da Gritinho cobria a de qualquer um – Me lembre depois de falar com você sobre me chamar de “my diamond”, sim? Vamos indo. - chamei continuando a andar.

Estava tão feliz que mal podia esconder.


	8. Forte como Rubi

Pérola continuava lendo.

***********

Uma das minhas tarefas como diamante era lutar nas arenas, mas às vezes eu apenas tinha que estar presente e assistir as lutas, o que confesso ser bem menos interessante do que participar delas, mas uma foi diferente.

Eu estava na plateia junto às outras diamantes com White à minha direita e Yellow à minha esquerda, quando trouxeram para a arena uma jaula com uma criatura, alguma espécie de animal nativo de alguma colônia.

O animal possuía uma grande boca cheia de fileiras de dentes, seis patas com garras afiadas, uma calda com espinhos na ponta, cinco olhos (dois de cada lado da cabeça e um no centro voltado para a frente) e sua baba tinha um aspecto gosmento e corrosivo, como se fosse tóxico.

Depois trouxeram uma rubi, pequena e vermelha como as rubis são. Sua gem estava localizada na sua testa e ela parecia apavorada. A colocaram dentro de uma jaula pequena e deixaram o local. Uma cerca se ergueu isolando a área de luta da plateia e então as jaulas foram abertas se desmontando como caixas.

Eu: O que está acontecendo, White?

White: Não leu o comunicado que mandamos?

Eu: Eu ainda leio devagar, não consegui ler tudo antes de vir.

White: Isso é uma punição. Essa rubi foi até uma de nossas colônias como guarda-costas de sua mestra, mas quando foram atacadas por um animal como aquele, ela fugiu ao invés de lutar.

Eu: Ela teve medo, qual o problema?

Yellow: Você é compreensível demais. A safira que essa rubi devia proteger, teve sua forma física destruída e quase foi quebrada. Mesmo estando com medo, essa inútil devia ter lutado e sofrido no lugar de sua mestra.

Eu: E como ficaram sabendo do ocorrido?

White: A própria rubi se entregou e contou o que houve.

Eu: Então de alguma forma ela sobreviveu e ainda levou sua mestra para um lugar seguro.

Yellow: Claro que ela sobreviveu! Ela fugiu!

Eu ainda achava que algo não estava certo naquela história. Voltei a observar o que acontecia na arena.

Rubi estava paralisada, não movia nem um dedo. Já a fera estava bastante agitada, andava de um lado para outro ou rodava, mas sem realmente sair de uma certa área e olhava para todos os cantos que seus olhos permitissem. Me parecia que estava procurando uma rota de fuga ou um esconderijo.

Como nenhuma das partes parecia que ia se mexer tão cedo, as gems da plateia começaram a gritar para incentivar a fera, que pareceu ficar mais agitada com aquilo e a rubi mais apavorada até que o pavor foi maior e ela começou a correr para a cerca.

A fera viu e começou a correr na direção dela. Quando rubi chegou à cerca percebeu que era eletrizada, não conseguiria subir e foi então que viu o animal vindo em sua direção e recomeçou a correr circundando a arena.

Eu: Rubis deveriam poder correr tanto assim? - perguntei para White.

White: Eu acho que não. - era a primeira vez que via White em dúvida de alguma coisa, o problema era que ao mesmo tempo que ela percebia algo de diferente com aquela rubi ela não se importava em saber mais.

Dentro da arena se encontravam alguns pequenos pilares que serviam exatamente para serem usados durante as lutas. Rubi correu em direção à eles, mas ao invés de se esconder como era esperado, ela cravou suas mãos na pedra e a arrancou do chão.

Rubi: Me deixa em paz! - gritou para a fera enquanto jogava o bloco de pedra em sua direção, contudo a força usada foi tamanha que o pilar passou direto pelo animal e logo passaria por cima da cerca acertando a plateia.

Ao notarem que seriam atingidas, as gems começaram a correr para se salvar.

Não podia ficar parada e apenas assistir. Me levantei e usei meus poderes de voo, velocidade e força e parei o pilar antes que acertasse algumas gems que ficaram paralisadas em seus lugares. Larguei o pilar quebrado do lado de dentro da cerca e encarei aquela rubi que olhava para mim com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

Eu: Da próxima vez, mire com os olhos abertos! - disse para ela e então voltei ao meu lugar pronta para receber alguma bronca de Yellow.

Yellow: O que pensa que está fazendo dando dicas para uma condenada?

Eu: Você disse que ela estava com uma safira quando foi atacada. Como a safira não previu o que aconteceria? Como ela não viu que essa rubi não conseguiria protegê-la? - eu perguntei mais pensando em voz alta do que realmente para Yellow - Se ela já sabia o que ia acontecer, ela poderia ter escolhido outra rubi ou ter pego outro caminho. Mas se ela já sabia do ataque e foi mesmo assim, então essa safira quis colocar a rubi nessa situação de propósito.

White: O futuro, mesmo quando previsto, ainda é incerto.

Eu: O que acontece se a rubi derrotar a fera, se ela vencer?

Yellow: Ela será perdoada e solta.

Na arena, Rubi continuava a correr e a fera permanecia em seu encalço. Na minha cabeça já havia várias estratégias que ela poderia usar, mas eu não podia dizer à ela. Aquela situação estava acabando com meus nervos e minha paciência.

Felizmente Gritinho chegou e ao olhar para ela consegui me acalmar um pouco.

Gritinho: My diamond, trouxe o relatório que pediu sobre a topázio.

Eu: Topázio? - já preparada para a minha falta de memória, Gritinho levantou uma tela com a imagem da gem em questão, uma topázio magricela e fraca - Ah, a magrinha! Agora lembrei. - peguei a tela da mão de Gritinho e comecei a ler o que estava escrito.

Gritinho havia feito um relatório direto e prático para que eu entendesse facilmente e outro mais rebuscado para a diamante dona de Topázio: Yellow.

Eu: O que acha Yellow? Posso ficar com ela? - perguntei passando à ela o relatório mais complicado que detalhava os problemas causados por mantê-la nas funções atuais: carregadora e soldado.

Yellow pegou a tela de minha mão e olhou sem muito interesse, até que ergueu uma das sobrancelhas e me devolveu a prancheta que passei para Gritinho.

Yellow: Fique à vontade. - ela respondeu. Olhei para Gritinho sorrindo e então me recompus.

Eu: Já sabe o que fazer Gritinho.

Gritinho: Sim, my diamond. Com suas licenças. - fez uma reverência e saiu.

Depois da saída de Gritinho voltei minha atenção para uma rubi que não desistia fácil.

Eu: Têm que admitir que isso é muito mais que uma rubi comum aguentaria.

Yellow: Mesmo que seja, não vamos parar a luta só porque ela é mais uma das suas gems defeituosas especiais.

White: O que faria com ela, se ela fosse sua?

Eu: Ela iria comigo para a área de testes para me ajudar a carregar as coisas que eu testo. Quando se trata de armamento para as naves, o que eu testo é muito pesado para que as engenheiras carreguem sozinhas, então eu sempre fico levando as coisas de um lugar para o outro para testá-las. Com alguém forte assim eu poderia testar mais itens por sessão porque ela carregaria os equipamentos junto comigo e de volta aos seus lugares, se não explodissem.

White: E por que não requisitou uma gem para isso antes?

Eu: Eu posso fazer isso sozinha, só ficaria mais fácil com alguém forte como ela, mas não é como se eu quisesse tirar a gem de alguém só para carregar algumas coisas de vez em quando.

Yellow: Seria um desperdício de força de trabalho mandar uma gem perfeita fazer isso.

Enquanto conversávamos Rubi havia cansado de correr. Suas pernas não aguentavam mais. Ela estava sentada com as costas no bloco que eu havia deixado na arena e a fera estava bem à sua frente também cansada, mas ainda pronta para atacar. Ao ver aquilo não pude mais me conter.

Eu: Use sua força e o ambiente! Você pode vencer! Use a cabeça! - falando em usar a cabeça, Yellow usou a minha para amaciar a parte interna de sua mão com tapa que ela me deu.

Blue, que estava sentada à direita de White, riu da cena e Pink, à sua direita, fechou a cara para mim. Agora eu não podia nem falar o nome de Blue Diamond sem que Pink ficasse brava. Ridículo.

White apenas balançou a cabeça como quem pensa "Ela não tem jeito." e se recostou em seu trono para observar mais confortavelmente o que aconteceria.

Minha voz pareceu dar alguma última esperança para Rubi que se levantou apoiada no pilar quebrado. Ela esperou até a fera atacá-la e então se aproveitando de seu pequeno tamanho desviou do salto do animal, cravou as mãos mais uma vez na pedra e a jogou com toda a sua força em seu inimigo, o prensando contra a cerca elétrica.

Eu: Isso! - eu disse em voz baixa, mas ainda recebi outro tapa de Yellow.

Yellow: Contenha-se! - apesar da bronca e da dor de cabeça, eu ainda tinha uma expressão de alívio no rosto.

***********

Ametista: Viu como parece você, Pérola?!

Pérola encarou Ametista como se fosse retirar sua lança de sua gem e fatia-la ali mesmo.

Ametista: Brincadeirinha! Hehe.

***********

A fera não se levantou mais e Rubi, mesmo muito cansada, ainda permanecia de pé encarando o animal.

Eu: Aquela rubi é de quem? - perguntei às diamantes.

Blue: Minha. - ela respondeu e se adiantou à minha próxima pergunta - Mas agora ela é sua. - disse sorrindo levemente e deixando Pink furiosa.

Eu: Muito obrigado Blue! - agradeci com entusiasmo.

Algum tempo depois Rubi foi liberada e eu a esperava no transportador em meu tamanho natural.

Ela olhou para mim um pouco envergonhada, afinal eu tinha sido a única que torceu por ela (abertamente pelo menos).

Eu: Já soube da novidade? - eu perguntei. Ela apenas balançou a cabeça negativamente - Você agora é minha.

Eu nunca vi um sorriso tão grande. Ela esqueceu todo o cansaço, todas as regras e pulou para cima de mim me abraçando. Eu fiquei surpresa e sem ação por um tempo, mas depois me deixei levar e retribui o abraço da minha Vermelhinha.

***********

Steven: Quantas gems a Red Diamond já tem?

Ametista: Gritinho, Pearly... – começou contando nos dedos.

Steven: Com a Rubi são três... – disse também contando nos dedos.

Pérola: Quatro com a Topázio. – completou.

Steven: Quatro... Ah não! – disse parecendo se lembrar de algo. Pegou seu celular e olhou a tela – Eu preciso ir. Eu fiquei de visitar a Lápis.

Pérola: Tudo bem Steven, pode ir.

Ametista: Depois a Pérola lê para você.

Steven: Mesmo?

Pérola: Claro Steven.

Steven: Muito obrigado! – disse correndo em direção ao transportador.

Ametista: E ai? Vamos continuar ou não?

Pérola: Se quer tanto saber mais Ametista, leia você mesma. – disse entregando-lhe o tablet e seguindo o mesmo caminho que Steven havia feito.

Ametista: Acho que exagerei nas brincadeiras... – disse coçando a cabeça enquanto olhava Pérola se afastar. Voltando-se para o aparelho em suas mãos continuou – Agora vamos ver o que ela não podia contar para o pequeno Steven! Hehe


	9. Por Homeworld

Ametista estava em seu quarto, deitada em uma cama cujo colchão havia buracos com molas saltando por eles. Rodeada por seu lixo ela ficava mais à vontade e sabia que dificilmente seria interrompida.

Com o tablet de Peridot na mão, procurava a parte do relato de Red Diamond que Pérola havia pulado.

Ametista: Achei! - disse triunfante - Vamos lá!

***********

De Homeworld fui para o tal planeta. Em um instante eu já estava em seu solo escuro e arenoso.

Olhei para a bolha em minha mão. Pérola estava bem. Procurei um lugar para me esconder e desembolhá-la com segurança.

Em algo que parecia ser uma caverna eu a soltei de minha bolha e assisti enquanto sua joia brilhava e ela reestabelecia sua forma física com graça e beleza.

Eu: Você está bem? - perguntei preocupada.

Pérola: Estou, my diamond.

Eu: Olha, nós vamos entrar numa guerra aqui, então me chame só de Red, está bem? É mais fácil, rápido e assim nenhum deles vai saber que eu sou uma diamante. Se essa informação de alguma forma vaza para fora desse planeta pode ser que nos cause problemas futuros.

Pérola: Entendido... Red.

Ouvi-la dizer meu nome me fez sorrir automaticamente e por alguma razão ela sorriu de volta. Mas momentos ternos à parte, nós estávamos lá para uma missão.

Eu: Fique aqui. Eu vou olhar o que existe ao nosso redor e já volto. - Pérola apenas assentiu com a cabeça e eu voei para o alto enquanto diminuía cada vez mais de tamanho. Se algum ser vivo me visse iria me confundir com algum tipo de animal minúsculo.

O planeta era escuro. O chão poroso e duro. Tudo o eu podia ver eram extensões de terra negra sem nada de especial e ao longe, na direção da entrada da caverna onde estava Pérola, podia ver sombras grandes e pontudas como se fossem prédios tortos de base larga e topo fino, mas depois descobri que eram grandes cristais que brotavam do chão, que o nativos transformavam em moradia. Voltei à caverna aumentando ao tamanho normal.

Eu: Não gosto desse lugar. - disse à Pérola tentando pensar no meu próximo passo.

Pérola: Encontrou alguma coisa? - ela me perguntou apreensiva e ao mesmo tempo pude notar que em sua voz já não havia mais aquele tom servil, o que me deixou mais à vontade.

Eu: Nada. Esse é o problema. Eles tem alta tecnologia e armas poderosas. Aqui - disse indicando a nossa localização - não há nenhum indício a vista nem de que haja vida! Vamos ter que andar. Eu acho que vamos achar algo para lá - apontei os cristais - Mas tenho a sensação que logo será uma batalha atrás da outra, então eu preciso saber: você pode lutar?

Rapidamente ela fez sua joia brilhar e dela retirou uma linda lança de cristal transparente. Pérola a girou em seus dedos com habilidade e pousou a lâmina em meu pescoço. Aquela Pérola era atrevida e eu estava gostando disso.

Pérola: Ouvi dizer que você tinha uma alta estima por pérolas, mas parece que nos subestima como todo mundo.

Eu: Não subestimo vocês, apenas nunca tive a honra de vê-las sendo quem realmente são e fazendo tudo o que podem fazer, além do que já fazem. - não resisti e tirei a lança de meu pescoço a girando com força para o lado enquanto trazia Pérola de costas para mim e a prendia contra meu corpo com sua própria arma - Se puder me mostrar, adoraria ver o que uma pérola pode fazer.

E ela me mostrou dando uma forte cotovelada em meu abdômen. Se eu precisasse respirar com certeza estaria sem fôlego. Com o ataque súbito e a dor, eu larguei a lança e ela a usou para me dar uma rasteira, me derrubando no chão enquanto montava sobre mim com sua lâmina mais uma vez em meu pescoço.

Eu: Obrigado.

Pérola: Pelo o quê? Te humilhar?

Eu: Eu disse que adoraria ver o que uma pérola pode fazer e você me mostrou, então, obrigado. - expliquei e ela ainda não acreditando completamente na minha reação se levantou.

Me levantando em seguida e tirando um pouco do pó daquele planeta de mim eu voltei à olhar para o local onde deveríamos ir.

Eu: Se eu correr ou voar rapidamente até lá provavelmente vou levantar uma cortina de poeira e se simplesmente formos andando poderemos ser vistas facilmente. O que você acha?

Pérola: Voe até lá na sua menor forma e verifique se há inimigos, quantos são, onde estão e se as construções podem nos atrapalhar ou ajudar. Podem estar esperando um ataque nosso, mas ao mesmo tempo podem ter nos subestimado por causa de sua superioridade tecnológica e estarem confiantes demais. Precisamos de mais informações.

Eu: Está bem. - concordei confiando em sua análise e fazendo o que ela disse.

Naqueles cristais não me recordo quantos inimigos havia, mas eram todos soldados. O jeito como andavam, os equipamentos que carregavam, o modo como falavam com os que pareciam ser os superiores, etc., tudo indicava que eram guerreiros. Minha vontade era de atacá-los naquele momento e depois apenas voltar para buscar Pérola, contudo ao pensar nela me dei conta que era melhor ela ver aquilo e analisar antes de eu tomar alguma atitude.

Voltei e contei à ela tudo o que tinha visto. Ela me fez algumas perguntas enquanto ficava com um semblante pensativo, então decidiu que deveríamos correr até lá e nos escondermos atrás dos grandes cristais. Nos livraríamos primeiro dos vigias e aos poucos chegaríamos aos superiores.

Tudo correu como Pérola planejou. Naquele dia ela não precisou lutar, apenas coordenou meus movimentos e fez isso muito bem. Após a luta, usamos algum tempo para entender melhor aqueles que estávamos enfrentando.

Criaturas grandes e altas. Quatro braços fortes, quatro dedos em cada mão, duas pernas e uma calda (que também podia servir como uma terceira perna). Peles grossas e ásperas de tons escuros. As cabeças eram compridas e finas (apenas uma por corpo), sendo sequência do pescoço, possuindo três olhos grandes e compridos de tons amarelos. Não pareciam ter nariz e a boca eram várias fendas triangulares que se abriam, cada parte com vários dentes pontudos. Possuíam um fluído grosso com tons de azul e verde percorrendo o seu corpo que escorria pelas feridas que eu havia causado.

Pérola parecia enojada pela simples existência de seres como eles. Eu só achava eles feios. Cada planeta é de um jeito e naquele as pessoas eram daquela forma. Aposto que se tivéssemos tempo para conversar eles diriam que nós é que éramos as feias e nojentas.

Cheguei a dizer isso para Pérola. Ela até parou para pensar, mas era difícil para ela não se enojar só de olhá-los ainda mais depois de mortos.

Apesar de tudo, o mais assustador era o seu armamento. Canhões de lasers leves e potentes, capazes de destruir a joia de uma gem se acertada diretamente e com certeza podiam destruir sua forma física mesmo se a acertassem de raspão. Naquele lugar, pelo o que Pérola analisou, havia três tipos de armas: para o pulso, de uma mão e de três mãos.

A de pulso podia ser calibrada para fluxo contínuo ou espaçado, já a de uma mão apenas funcionava com disparos com alguns segundos de duração e a de três mãos era um fluxo contínuo poderoso que, além do laser, lançava um raio eletrizante.

A partir de então começamos a percorrer os caminhos destacados no chão que levavam à outros cristais e cada local estava sempre ocupado por mais inimigos que matávamos, na maior parte soldados, contudo não demorou muito para nos depararmos com os não-guerreiros.

Chegamos à uma aldeia cristal (como passamos a chamar esses lugares) e nos deparamos com dois tipos de nativos diferentes dos anteriores.

Um dos tipos era idêntico aos que vimos primeiro, exceto que no lugar da calda/perna havia uma grande bolsa amarelo amarronzado. Pérola deduziu que devia ser uma fêmea e que provavelmente aquela raça botava ovos ou casulos para a procriação. Além das fêmeas havia também as versões menores de ambos os tipos, o que (pela explicação de Pérola) deviam ser as crias, os filhotes.

Eu: Algum plano? - perguntei à ela enquanto observávamos escondidas atrás de um grande cristal.

Pérola: Não são uma ameaça. - ela disse desconcertada pelas minhas intenções - A missão não é conquistar o planeta? Podemos fazer isso destruindo toda e qualquer forma que possuam para revidar.

Eu: Ou White não te explicou as coisas direito ou você que entendeu errado. Nossa missão é exterminar todos nesse planeta. Soldado ou não, ameaça ou não.

Pérola: Não quero participar disso. Vá sozinha.

Eu: Como quiser. Espere aqui.

Não demorou muito para que o massacre terminasse, realmente não eram guerreiros. Checando o local uma última vez percebi que ainda faltava um. Um pequeno filhote estava parado próximo à um dos menores cristais, um líquido verde saia por seus olhos como lágrimas. Fiz surgir meu machado de batalha. Um cabo, quatro lâminas espaçadas igualmente com pontas afiadas que fincavam fortemente em qualquer superfície. Caso fosse preciso eu ainda conseguia criar correntes que se prendiam à base do cabo para usá-lo de outras formas e também à distância.

Andei em direção ao pequeno que começava a tremer e apertei com mais força o cabo do machado.

\- Red! - ouvi Pérola me chamar e olhei para ela que corria até mim - Não faça isso. Deixe o filhote.

Eu: Não posso. - disse me voltando novamente para o pequeno agora já na minha frente.

Só uma coisa passava na minha cabeça: "Por Homeworld". Como se de alguma forma isso justificasse o que eu tinha feito e ainda mais o que estava prestes à fazer.

Nunca vou esquecer a cena. Eu com meu machado cravado no corpo daquela pequena criatura que nem podia revidar.

"Por Homeworld", eu repetia em minha mente.

Pérola: Você é um monstro. - disse se afastando e me deixando sozinha com o cadáver do filhote do qual eu não conseguia tirar os olhos.

Eu: Eu sei. - disse mesmo que ela não pudesse ouvir. Não havia como discordar.

***********

Ametista parou de ler e enxugou uma lágrima que escorreu de seu olho direito. Ela olhou ao redor como se estivesse preocupada que Garnet ou Pérola a vissem daquele jeito.

Ametista: Ainda bem que ela não leu isso pro Steven. - comentou para si.

Naquele momento ela ficou em dúvida se continuava ou não a ler. Quem poderia saber quais outras atrocidades Red Diamond teria cometido? Quais outras mortes ela descreveria?

Essas questões faziam ela querer parar de ler e ao mesmo tempo atiçavam sua curiosidade.

Ametista: Arg!! Vou continuar! Se a Peridot e a Pérola leram, eu também vou!


	10. Conflitos

Ametista: Arg!! Vou continuar! Se a Peridot e a Pérola leram, eu também vou!

***********

Pérola estava abalada pelas mortes da última aldeia cristal, e por mais que eu não quisesse mostrar nem admitir, eu também estava. Sugeri que voltássemos para a caverna, a que encontramos ao chegar no planeta, para descansar, afinal era o único lugar onde havíamos estado que não possuía corpos espalhados ao redor.

Já na caverna Pérola entrou e sentou o mais ao fundo possível, bem longe de mim. Eu me sentei perto da entrada com as costas e a cabeça encostadas na rocha dura enquanto olhava para fora perdida em meus pensamentos e lembranças nada agradáveis.

Por passar muito tempo na minha câmara sem fazer nada, ou por realmente não ter nada para fazer ou porque não conseguia fazer o que devia, eu adquiri um hábito incomum. Passei a ficar durante muito tempo num estado de imobilidade com meus olhos fechados, como se meu corpo desligasse e minha mente trabalhasse em segundo plano de uma forma diferente. Depois descobri que outras espécies chamavam isso de dormir, e necessitavam realizar tal ato tanto quanto se alimentar (coisa que gems também não precisam fazer).

Por força do hábito, ou talvez por estar emocionalmente exausta, acabei adormecendo ali onde estava sentada. Não sei por quanto tempo, mas durante todo o meu sono tudo que pude ver foi a cena daquele filhote morrendo por meu machado.

Acordei sobressaltada com Pérola me chamando e sacudindo um de meus ombros.

Eu: O que foi? - perguntei olhando ao redor e não percebendo nenhum perigo à vista.

Pérola: Eu que pergunto! De repente você fica aí estática sem se mexer. Não respondeu quando chamei e quando me aproximei vi que você estava chorando.

Nessa hora eu percebi as lágrimas que brotavam aos poucos dos meus olhos e escorriam no meu rosto. Enxuguei-as, porém outras brotaram e depois outras. Simplesmente não conseguia parar.

Pérola: Qual o problema? - ela perguntou preocupada e apreensiva, provavelmente nunca havia passado por sua cabeça a possibilidade de me ver naquele estado.

Eu: Não consigo parar de pensar naquele filhote. - confessei deixando minhas lágrimas tomarem conta e caindo num choro forte.

Pérola não disse nada, apenas abraçou minha cabeça colocando meu rosto contra seu corpo. Eu a abracei em reflexo e deixei aquela dor que consumia o meu ser tomar forma. Acabei chorando até adormecer novamente, dessa vez minha cabeça repousava no colo de Pérola que acariciava meus poucos cabelos vermelhos e cantarolava baixinho. Aquilo me trouxe uma paz que nunca imaginei que pudesse sentir.

Quando acordei e olhei para seu rosto, sem me levantar, ela sorriu de forma compreensiva. Eu estendi minha mão e acariciei seu rosto.

Eu: Obrigado. - agradeci meio rouca.

Pérola: Agora eu sei que você não é o monstro que pensei que fosse. - aquelas palavras de alguma forma machucavam, mesmo que ela estivesse tentando dizer algo bom com aquilo.

Eu: Talvez eu seja. - disse sem emoção.

Pérola: Você sofre pelo que fez, um monstro não sentiria isso. Eu sinto muito por não ter entendido na hora. Nós estamos aqui porque é o nosso dever e não porque queremos. Isso é uma guerra! Não vou mais julgar suas decisões nem ir contra elas.

Eu: Ainda bem que White escolheu você para vir comigo. - disse admirando o cinza prata de seus olhos - A única coisa boa disso tudo é que estamos juntas. - ela corou levemente e desviou os olhos dos meus.

De repente um nativo aparece na entrada da caverna com uma das armas de três mãos e atira. Imediatamente eu crio uma bolha para nos proteger.

Nos levantamos e nos preparamos para o combate. Eu faço meu machado aparecer na mão esquerda enquanto controlo a bolha com a direita. Pérola faz sua lança surgir e fica em posição.

Eu diminuo a bolha até ficar apenas com um aspecto de escudo nos protegendo do raio da arma, conecto meu machado à corrente e o lanço na direção do inimigo que não consegue se proteger à tempo. Com aquele soldado morto, eu me aproximo da entrada com cuidado e percebo uma nave bem acima de nós.

Eu: Há uma nave aqui. Não posso te deixar lutar contra isso. - antes que ela pudesse argumentar eu a coloquei na mais resistente bolha que poderia fazer e sai correndo para a área aberta atraindo a nave que já disparava seus canhões de laser na minha direção.

Durante uma luta as coisas podem acontecer de forma tão rápida que depois não conseguimos lembrar o que de fato aconteceu. Das batalhas que travei naquele planeta, muitas apenas me recordo em flashes, infelizmente essa não é uma delas.

Continuei correndo da nave numa velocidade que pudesse me manter afastada dos canhões, mas ainda ao alcance do inimigo. Quando me afastei o bastante dei um salto na direção da nave pousando em cima dela. Manipulei meu machado para ficar no formato de uma foice e abri a carcaça daquela aeronave encontrando um inimigo pronto para atirar em mim. Consegui desviar de seu laser enquanto cravava minha foice em seu corpo e o puxava para fora.

Antes que eu pudesse entrar, o piloto com habilidade girou a nave para que ficasse de ponta cabeça. Para a sua frustração eu já havia me segurado na abertura que eu mesma fiz e entrava na nave. Aquele nativo não pensou duas vezes e jogou a nave contra o solo fazendo-a explodir. Não tive tempo de me proteger com uma bolha. Recebi as chamas e o choque. Fui arremessada para longe, porém, apesar da dor, não era nada que eu não aguentasse.

Me levantei batendo a poeira de mim e avistei outras três aeronaves. Essas eram maiores, nitidamente mais fortes e com muito mais canhões apontados para mim.

Eu: Essa não. – disse imaginando o que estava por vir.

Ao mesmo tempo em que me abaixei e fiz uma bolha ao meu redor, todas as naves dispararam suas armas. Mesmo protegida eu conseguia sentir o calor que aqueles lasers emitiam. O barulho era perturbador e aterrorizante, não me deixando pensar direito.

Subitamente a nave central tem dois de seus canhões frontais atingidos por tiros de energia.

\- Você tem o poder de destruir esse planeta! O que está fazendo ai?! – Pérola gritou ao longe.

Era óbvio que ela tinha razão.

Eu desfiz a bolha e aumentei meu tamanho enquanto fazia minhas armas surgirem: um machado em cada mão conectado às correntes. Depois disso foram apenas explosões. Cada uma das naves eu acertei com minhas lâminas causando sua destruição.

Quando tudo parecia calmo diminui de tamanho ainda mantendo um dos machados em punho, por precaução, e fui em direção à Pérola que me olhava de forma irritada enquanto segurava sua lança.

Pérola: Como ousa me deixar para trás? E que cometas você estava fazendo ali toda encolhida?

Eu: Como saiu da minha bolha? – era a única coisa sobre a qual eu queria falar naquele momento.

Pérola: Me coloque em uma novamente e eu te mostro.

Eu fiz como ela disse.

Em seguida ela pegou a sua lança e ao menor toque da lâmina com a parede interna da bolha, a destruiu.

Pérola: Você focou tanto na proteção externa que a interna simplesmente não existe. – eu estava pasma com minha própria estupidez – Mas não vou deixar você mudar o assunto! O que aconteceu? Por que me deixou numa bolha e pior, depois ficou paralisada?

Eu: Naves tem poder de fogo mais poderoso que as armas que enfrentamos no solo. Eu fiquei com medo de que você fosse atingida de alguma forma.

Pérola: Precisa confiar mais nas minha capacidade.

Eu: Eu sei, desculpe. – disse quase murmurando. Eu sabia que ela estava certa. Eu havia entrado em pânico com a ideia de perde-la.

Pérola: E depois? O que foi aquilo de você ficar dentro daquela bolha e não reagir?

Eu: Não consegui pensar em nada. Minha mente foi tomada pelo som dos lasers e não conseguia ver nada.

Pérola: Ainda bem que eu estava aqui para te salvar! – disse num tom convencido e ao mesmo tempo brincalhão.

Eu: Minhas estrelas! Ainda bem mesmo!

Nós rimos. De forma breve, mas mesmo assim foi um momento delicioso.

Eu: Está pronta para me salvar mais vezes?

Pérola: Sempre.

Daquele momento em diante mais naves começaram a surgir e nos caçar. No começo nós íamos aonde queríamos e matávamos quem estivesse no caminho, não era mais assim. Ficávamos entocadas em buracos que fazíamos no chão ou em moradias de cristal sempre olhando ao redor, preocupadas com possíveis ataques.

Depois de inúmeras batalhas, explosões e mortes, as coisas voltaram à acalmar. Chegou um momento que realmente pensamos que já havíamos cumprido nossa missão.

Pérola: Devíamos ao menos ter trago um de nossos scanners. Como saberemos que acabou mesmo e não que estão apenas escondidos como nós?

Estávamos no interior de um cristal de cor azulada, uma moradia nativa. Não havia porta, então fechamos a entrada com o que parecia ser uma mesa: um pedaço retangular de cristal longo com uma certa altura. Depois eu pensei que também poderia ser uma cama, já que não havia nada mais no ambiente além daquilo, mas na verdade nunca descobrimos.

Eu: Não pensei no scanner porque não sei usá-lo, você poderia ter sugerido antes de virmos. – disse me recostando na parede próxima à “porta”.

Pérola: E desde quando uma pérola dá sugestões em situações como aquela? Ainda mais na frente das diamantes!

Eu: Tem razão. Desculpe.

Pérola: Não precisa se desculpar. Você é diferente. Se eu te conhecesse antes, talvez tivesse sugerido isso antes de você me colocar numa bolha, assim as outras diamantes não ouviriam.

Eu: Na verdade eu acho que deveriam ouvir para verem como vocês são subestimadas.

Pérola: Não adiantaria. – disse em tom conformado enquanto se aproximava de mim e me olhava nos olhos – Você é a única que se importa.

Ela passou a mão em minha bochecha e eu fechei os olhos apreciando a sensação que o toque dela me causava. Não consegui me segurar e a abracei querendo nunca mais soltá-la.

Pérola: O que será de nós quando voltarmos? – ela perguntou com seu rosto encostado em meu peito. Pude perceber o medo e a incerteza em sua voz, ao mesmo tempo em que havia a conformidade de já saber o que provavelmente aconteceria: aqueles momentos nunca mais voltariam a acontecer.


	11. Sentindo amor

Ametista continuava lendo.

***********

Eu sabia que seria impossível que eu, uma diamante, pudesse ter qualquer tipo de relacionamento com uma pérola que fosse diferente de mestra e serva, porém naquele momento não havia mais ninguém ao nosso redor. Não havia diamantes, nem outras gems para nos julgar. Ali estávamos sendo nós mesmas como nunca fomos antes.

Quando estávamos abraçadas, a joia de Pérola começou a brilhar. Nunca tinha visto aquilo e meus pedaços de diamante nunca brilharam.

Eu: Você está brilhando. - avisei, pois ela não parecia ter percebido.

Pérola: Estou? - perguntou um pouco envergonhada se afastando de mim e virando de costas para que eu não a visse - Não se preocupe com isso, não é nada.

Eu: Todas as gems podem brilhar? - perguntei curiosa e ela se voltou na minha direção pronta para responder.

Pérola: Claro, acontece quando estamos extremamente felizes ou numa fusão. - imediatamente ela se calou colocando uma das mãos sobre a boca. Eu apenas ri de sua reação.

Eu: Só porque eu não posso me fundir, não quer dizer que eu não suporto ouvir sobre o assunto. Na verdade eu sou bastante curiosa para saber mais sobre isso, já que nunca vou poder sentir como é.

Pérola: Não sei se sou a mais indicada pra falar sobre o assunto, já perguntou para as outras diamantes?

Eu: "Se você não se funde, não precisa saber sobre isso." Foi a resposta que consegui.

Pérola: Bem... Eu só me fundi uma vez com outra pérola, então não é como se eu tivesse muita experiência no assunto.

Eu: Me conte como foi, por favor.

Pérola: Aconteceu por ordem de White Diamond. Ela queria ver como era a aparência da fusão de duas pérolas com suas joias na cabeça. Ela escolheu sua pérola pessoal e a mim para nos fundirmos. Nós dançamos juntas coordenando nossos passos com a intenção de nos fundirmos e de repente estávamos fundidas. Era como se nossos seres se misturassem um ao outro, nossas personalidades juntas em uma só, nossos desejos de servir à nossa diamante mais fortes que nunca. Contudo White Diamond não gostou do resultado e decidiu que somente nos fundiríamos se fosse extremamente necessário.

Eu: Vocês dançaram... Pode me mostrar?

Pérola dançou. Passos graciosos e precisos. Fazia piruetas e movia os braços e pernas em ângulos complicados sem perder o equilíbrio. Era algo lindo de se ver. Ela terminou sua breve apresentação com uma reverência profunda.

Eu: Isso foi lindo! Incrível! - disse batendo palmas.

Pérola: Isso não foi nada. Qualquer pérola pode dançar assim. - disse ficando envergonhada.

Eu: Será que você poderia me ensinar? Algo fácil! - disse me aproximando dela.

Pérola: Posso tentar... - disse me observando com uma expressão pensativa - Vamos tentar uma coisa. Coloque sua mão esquerda aqui - ela pegou minha mão e, com meu braço em volta de sua cintura, a colocou em suas costas - e a direita fica aqui. - disse juntando sua mão esquerda com a minha enquanto colocava a mão livre em meu ombro.

Eu devia estar com uma cara de completa idiota porque ela começou a rir.

Eu: O que foi?

Pérola: Nada. A sua expressão de concentração é bonitinha.

Eu: Me poupe dos comentários. O que faço agora?

Pérola: Muito bem. Você está na posição de quem conduz, quem guia, então você vai ditar em qual direção nós vamos e o ritmo, mas sugiro começar pela sua direita e devagar. - assenti com a cabeça e esperei ela continuar - Agora você dá um passo normal para a direita. - eu fiz como ela disse trazendo ela junto - Isso. E agora dois pequenos na mesma direção e depois você pode trocar a direção com outro grande e assim por diante.

Eu: Acho que entendi, só não sei se vou conseguir fazer.

Pérola: Tenha controle sobre seus pés sem olhar para eles.

Eu: Fácil você dizer.

Então eu tomei coragem e tentei começar aquela dança. Ainda bem que Pérola era tão boa que conseguia se recuperar facilmente dos meus tropeços e variações de velocidade repentinas. Contudo, conforme mais dançávamos, melhor eu ficava. Eu soube que estava fazendo tudo certo quando Pérola olhou para mim com um grande sorriso e se deixou ser guiada por mim sem preocupação. Seu sorriso me contagiou e ficamos assim por algum tempo: dançando e sorrindo uma para a outra.

A nossa felicidade era tamanha que a joia de Pérola voltou a brilhar e dessa vez ela não se escondeu. Ela se permitiu brilhar e mostrar como estava feliz. Eu não brilhava, mas estava cheia de tantas sensações e sentimentos bons que parecia que ia explodir.

Paramos de dançar e ficamos ali nos encarando e sorrindo feito bobas. A joia de Pérola continuava a brilhar e por impulso eu a beijei de leve arrancando um gemido de Pérola, para a surpresa de ambas.

Eu: O que foi isso? - perguntei a ela enquanto ainda a mantinha em meus braços para que não fugisse e ela apenas me encarava cobrindo a boca com ambas as mãos.

Pérola: Eu não sei. Nunca fiz isso antes.

Eu: Te machuquei? - perguntei preocupada.

Pérola: Não, não! Não me machucou. Na verdade... Eu gostei. - disse desviando o olhar.

Eu: Posso fazer de novo? - perguntei sem ter ideia de qual seria sua resposta.

Pérola: Pode. - ela murmurou apoiando suas mãos em meu peito e inclinando sua cabeça na minha direção.

Eu apertei um pouco meu abraço para trazê-la mais perto e novamente beijei sua joia que ainda brilhava.

Não ouvi nenhuma reação dela porque ela enterrou o rosto em mim abafando qualquer som, mas pude sentir seu corpo enrijecer brevemente e depois relaxar.

Eu: Tudo bem com você?

Ela apenas assentiu com a cabeça. Alguns segundos depois afastou seu rosto e encarou meus olhos. Senti uma explosão ocorrer dentro de mim. Eu sabia o que era aquilo, mas não tinha ideia que podia ser tão forte.

Amor.

Eu estava apaixonada por Pérola de uma forma que eu não sabia por em palavras.

Pérola parecia sentir o mesmo. Ela colocou seus braços ao redor de meu pescoço e me puxou para si, beijando meus lábios. Aquilo era novo para mim. Eu conseguia sentir seu amor através de seu beijo, do toque de suas mãos em minha nuca e de seu corpo colado no meu.

Uma sensação incrível. Me sentia de alguma forma completa. Como se houvesse um espaço vazio em mim, que eu só havia descoberto agora que estava preenchido com o amor de Pérola.

Nos beijamos por um tempo até eu sentir que queria mais. O quê, eu não sabia. Me deixei guiar por meus instintos, vontades e desejos.

Comecei beijando seu pescoço e ela apenas me abraçou mais forte. Me afastei e olhei para ela totalmente imersa naquele pequeno momento que era só nosso.

Pérola usava um vestido cinza, que ia até a metade de suas coxas, com mangas de renda num tom rosa bem claro, o corte de seu decote lembrava um losango (por causa de White Diamond), vestia também uma espécie de meia calça, que cobria completamente suas pernas, e sapatilhas prateadas.

Eu: Você poderia tirar seu vestido? - ela desviou o olhar mais uma vez e assentiu com a cabeça.

Num brilho de luz, Pérola fez toda a sua roupa sumir.

Como ela era linda. Sua pele branca e macia, seu corpo esbelto e pequeno, seus olhos brilhantes e mágicos. Tudo nela me encantava. Voltei a beijar seus lábios enquanto acariciava suas costas nuas.

Ela se separou de mim e segurou meu corpete. Eu entendi o que ela queria.

Eu vestia calças marrom escuro, botas pretas com detalhes vermelhos, luvas vermelho escuro, uma blusa cinza claro sem mangas e por cima da blusa vinha um corpete vinho.

Fiz tudo sumir. Então fiquei ali parada na frente de Pérola como um convite, que ela aceitou se aproximando de mim e tocando toda a parte superior do meu corpo com suas mãos pequenas e delicadas. Pérola parecia de algum modo hipnotizada. Ela me tocava como se estivesse esculpindo o meu ser.

De repente ela começou a beijar e a lamber o meu corpo. Isso era muito bom e podia ser notado na minha voz. Mordia meus lábios, mas não conseguia me conter e a cada gemido de prazer, Pérola intensificava o que estava fazendo. Até que ela chegou na minha joia do ombro direito e o prazer pareceu aumentar infinitamente. Provavelmente foi o que ela sentiu quando beijei a joia dela. Parecia que eu tinha sido atingida por um raio e uma grande quantidade de eletricidade estivesse percorrendo meu corpo o fazendo estremecer.

***********

\- Ametista, você pegou uma das minhas espadas? - era Pérola quem falava vindo de seu quarto.

Ametista se assustou com a repentina aparição de Pérola. Estava tão absorta em sua leitura que não a ouviu chegando nem o que ela havia dito.

Pérola: Você me ouviu? Eu perguntei se você pegou uma das minhas espadas. - disse olhando ao redor procurando pela espada.

Ametista: Não peguei nada.

Pérola: O que é aquilo então? - disse apontando para uma espada encostada em uma pilha de lixo à alguns passos de Ametista.

Ametista: Achei por ai. - disse dando de ombros.

Pérola: Sei. - disse indo até a arma e a pegando.

Ametista: Pérola, teria como você me explicar uma coisa?

Pérola: Você... - apontou para Ametista - Está me pedindo para explicar algo? Você caiu e bateu a cabeça no seu lixo, por acaso?

Ametista: Muito engraçado. O negócio é que tem uma coisa aqui - disse mostrando o tablet - que eu não entendi.

Pérola: E o que foi?

Ametista: Bem... É sobre o que houve quando Red Diamond beijou a joia daquela Pérola...

Ao lembrar-se da cena a qual Ametista se referia, Pérola imediatamente corou em seu típico tom azulado.

Ametista: Eu até perguntaria para Garnet, mas como é sobre a Red Diamond...

Pérola: É melhor deixarmos a Garnet fora disso. - disse se sentando o máximo possível na ponta do colchão da cama de Ametista, evitando qualquer contato desnecessário - Ao que parece, por Red Diamond e Pérola não poderem se fundir com a dança, suas pedras se tornaram regiões erógenas.

Ametista: Como é? Ero, o quê?

Pérola: Erógenas, significa que produz prazer... Sexual. Suas joias ficaram sensíveis promovendo sensações... Prazerosas.

Ametista: Isso acontece com todas as gems?

Pérola: Imagino que só com as gems que tentem se fundir com Red Diamond. Veja bem, nossos corpos podem se adaptar de formas inusitadas dependendo de nossas necessidades. Por exemplo: como não comemos, não temos estômago, mas podemos mudar nossas formas para isso.

Ametista: Mas eu não mudo a minha forma quando como!

Pérola: Seu corpo faz isso automaticamente sem que você perceba. Quando fomos à Lua nossas formas físicas se adaptaram sozinhas à gravidade, lembra-se? Como Red Diamond não podia se fundir, o seu corpo e o daquela pérola se adaptaram à situação permitindo... Esse tipo de relação entre as duas. Pelo menos é o que posso supor baseada no que li.

Ametista: Então a Red Diamond era uma gem que podia... Como os humanos dizem?... Transar?

Pérola: É o que parece. - disse tentando não se incomodar com o vocabulário vulgar de Ametista - Se era só isso, eu vou para o meu quarto guardar isto - mostrou a espada em suas mãos - que você "achou por ai". - e começou a andar em direção ao seu quarto.

Ametista: Pérola, espera! - Pérola se virou e esperou que ela continuasse - Err... Obrigado pela explicação e... Desculpa pelas brincadeiras de antes. Sabe? As de comparar você com a Yellow Diamond... Não queria te magoar nem nada. - disse enquanto coçava a cabeça e olhava para Pérola com um olhar arrependido.

Pérola: Tudo bem, Ametista. Vamos deixar isso para trás, mas você que não ouse me comparar novamente com aquela... diamante. - dizendo isso deixou o quarto de Ametista.

Ametista voltou a ler.

***********

Seja lá o que aconteceu conosco, foi algo maravilhoso e incrível. Passamos a nos referir àquilo como o momento em que nos amamos. Depois daquele dia eu não conseguia ficar muito tempo sem beijá-la, abraçá-la e/ou amá-la.

Infelizmente, logo uma equipe de varredura veio de Homeworld para verificar o andamento de nossa missão e com isso os últimos seres vivos foram rapidamente localizados e exterminados.

Isso dava fim ao nosso trabalho naquele planeta e marcava o início da nossa agonia de ficarmos longe uma da outra.

Voltamos para Homeworld em uma das naves que as gems da equipe de varredura levaram ao planeta. Queríamos adiar a nossa separação o máximo possível, mas já não podíamos mais nem conversar tranquilamente, já que a gem piloto estava presente.

Quando chegamos ao hangar das naves, as diamantes já nos esperavam.

Desci da aeronave e tive o impulso de oferecer minha mão para Pérola, mas um pavor repentino tomou conta de mim e paralisei. Então apenas esperei que ela descesse enquanto aumentava meu tamanho para irmos o mais "juntas" possível ao encontro das diamantes.

White: Meus parabéns, Red! Você conseguiu! - disse claramente satisfeita com os resultados.

Yellow: Demorou muito, na minha opinião. Por acaso ficou fazendo amizade com os nativos antes de massacrá-los?

Aquela frase me enfureceu de uma forma que eu pensei seriamente em pegar meu machado e mostrar à Yellow como eu iria massacrá-la, contudo eu pude sentir a presença de Pérola ao meu lado e isso me acalmou.

Eu: Tive que tomar cuidado com as armas do inimigo, Yellow. Elas não puderam me destruir, mas limitaram meus movimentos, sem falar na dor...

Blue: Estou muito feliz que esteja de volta Red! - disse me abraçando - Estou orgulhosa de você!

Yellow: Pelo menos podemos contar com você para esse tipo de coisa.

Apesar da fala de Yellow, aquilo foi uma das coisas mais agradáveis que ela já havia me dito, então agradeci em silêncio assentindo com a cabeça.

White: Minha pérola foi de alguma serventia?

Naquele momento eu queria falar todas as coisas incríveis que Pérola havia feito e como ela havia me ajudado muitas e muitas vezes, mas eu não podia e aquilo doía.

Eu: Ela me ajudou muito, White. Você escolheu a pérola perfeita! - disse olhando para ela e sorrindo e ela retribuiu o sorriso disfarçadamente. Era o máximo que eu podia fazer e dizer sem nos denunciar.

White: Fico muito satisfeita com isso! Pérola, já pode voltar aos seus afazeres.

Pérola: Sim, my diamond. - ela respondeu fazendo uma reverência e mantendo a cabeça baixa enquanto se retirava. Eu a segui com o olhar até ela sumir atrás de uma porta.

White: Bom Red, nós sabemos que você deve estar querendo rever os seus aposentos para descansar, mas nós queríamos lhe fazer um pedido.

Eu: Digam. - pedi extremamente curiosa com o que poderia ser.

Blue: Nós três gostaríamos que você ficasse naquele planeta guardando o lugar onde a nova diamante irá emergir.

Eu: Por quê?

Yellow: Nós não queremos correr nenhum risco de que alguém interfira!

White: Precisamos de alguém para proteger a nova diamante! Você é uma diamante, então confiamos em você para fazer essa tarefa mais do que em qualquer outra gem!

Eu: Já que insistem... - disse sem forças para discutir. O desânimo de estar sem Pérola já começava a me atingir.

***********

Ametista parou de ler.

Ametista: Agora que já terminei o que ela pulou vou procurar alguma coisa para comer... - disse para si mesma deixando o tablet sobre a cama e saindo de seu quarto pela porta do templo.


	12. De olho no futuro

Ao sair de seu quarto Ametista encontra Steven sozinho, sentado no sofá, comendo uma tigela de macarrão instantâneo.

Ametista: E ai, Steven? - cumprimentou enquanto ia até a geladeira.

Steven: Oi Ametista! - disse depois de engolir o macarrão que estava mastigando.

Ametista abriu a geladeira e pegou uma lata de refrigerante e uma embalagem de comida instantânea aberta. Então se largou ao lado do menino no sofá e engoliu a embalagem por completo, depois abriu a lata e começou a beber.

Ametista: Ah! Eu precisava disso!

Steven: Disso o quê?

Ametista: Uma pausa. Comer e beber alguma coisa, só pra relaxar.

Steven: Mas o que você estava fazendo para precisar de uma pausa?

Ametista: Estava lendo a parte que a Pérola pulou do arquivo da Red Diamond.

Steven: E ai? - disse todo ansioso esperando por mais detalhes.

Ametista bebeu mais do seu refrigerante olhando para Steven de canto de olho, pensando no que deveria ou não falar.

Ametista: A guerra naquele planeta foi algo realmente pesado, mesmo para a Red, mas tem algo que a Pérola não contou que eu não acho um problema você saber...

Steven: E o que é?

Ametista: A Red e aquela pérola da White Diamond se apaixonaram.

Steven: O QUÊ? - gritou com ambas as mãos no rosto e estrelas nos olhos - Tipo Rubi e Safira?

Ametista: Foi o que pareceu.

Steven: Por que a Pérola não nos contou isso?

Ametista deu de ombros enquanto terminava o refrigerante e engolia a lata já vazia.

Nesse momento, Pérola saiu de seu quarto e parou ao ver os dois a encarando. Steven logo correu ao seu encontro.

Steven: Pérola, por que não contou que Red Diamond e aquela pérola tinham se apaixonado?

Pérola foi pega de surpresa pela pergunta e logo em seguida encarou Ametista que desviou o olhar.

Pérola: Ametista! O que você contou para ele?

Ametista: Só contei isso delas estarem apaixonadas, qual o problema? Por acaso é você a pérola de Red Diamond? - disse provocativa.

Pérola: Não seja ridícula! Não existe a remota possibilidade disso ser verdade! - disse ao mesmo tempo brava e envergonhada e dirigindo-se à Steven continuou - Eu não contei apenas... Porque não achei que era importante. Afinal, elas se separaram logo após terminarem a missão. O amor entre gems diferentes é algo impensável até nos dias de hoje. Isso ocorrer milênios atrás, entre uma diamante e uma pérola, é mais impensável ainda.

Steven: Você tem razão. - disse fazendo uma expressão pensativa - Mesmo assim eu adorei saber desse amor impossível delas! - disse com um grande sorriso que contagiou Pérola - Pérola, será que você poderia continuar lendo a história de Red Diamond para mim? - perguntou com seu jeito doce característico.

Pérola: Oh, está bem. - concordou vencida - Onde está o tablet?

Ametista: Deixei no meu quarto. Podemos ficar lá se quiserem.

Pérola: Ficar no meio do seu lixo? De jeito nenhum! Vamos para a arena novamente. Steven e eu vamos na frente e você nos encontra lá depois de pegar o tablet.

Ametista: Está bem... - disse com moleza mostrando a sua preguiça costumeira - Pelo menos dessa vez eu vou apenas ouvir. Ler realmente cansa muito...

Alguns minutos depois, os três já se encontravam sentados na plateia da arena e Pérola vasculhava os arquivos no tablet de Peridot.

Steven: Nós paramos depois que Red Diamond pega aquela Rubi da arena para ela.

Pérola: Isso mesmo. Aqui. Encontrei onde parei de ler na última vez, prontos?

Os dois assentiram com as cabeças e Pérola começou a ler.

***********

Com a ajuda das gems "defeituosas" que consegui para mim eu passei a ter mais afazeres do que esperava.

Tais tarefas eram na verdade aquelas que eu não conseguia fazer antes, como: ler os comunicados e relatórios que recebia e escrever meu parecer sobre os assuntos, fazer meus próprios relatórios sobres os equipamentos que eu testava, sobre as lutas na arena e sobre as guerras na conquista de novas colônias.

Contudo, mesmo com um aumento das minhas obrigações, eu simplesmente não conseguia deixar de me divertir com as gems que agora me "serviam".

Topázio, à quem eu frequentemente chamava de Top, era muito boa com tecnologia e mexia no painel principal melhor até do que Pearly, então era ela quem acessava e enviava arquivos, pesquisava dados, etc., além de me ensinar uma coisa ou outra.

Gritinho continuava a me ensinar a ler e escrever por minha conta, mas quando se tratava de compreender plenamente o que as diamantes me enviavam eu precisava da ajuda de Pearly. Ela era quem me explicava como as coisas funcionavam e como eu deveria agir, responder, tomar providências, entre outras coisas.

Top era minha técnica, Gritinho minha instrutora e Pearly era minha conselheira.

Mas e a Rubi? O que minha Vermelhinha fazia?

Ela me acompanhava nos meus afazeres que não envolvia encontrar as diamantes e não podia haver alguém melhor para conversar. Ela sempre me fazia rir. Finalmente eu havia encontrado alguém com senso de humor!

Para mim, elas não eram minhas servas, eram minhas amigas e eu queria que me tratassem assim quando não houvesse ninguém de fora por perto.

Todas me chamavam de Red, com exceção de Pearly.

Pearly insistia com o "my diamond" e dizia não conseguir me chamar de outro jeito, o que era mentira, já que muitas vezes durante suas explicações, especialmente quando eu a fazia repetir mais de três vezes a mesma coisa, ela me chamava de burra, estúpida, lerda, entre outras coisas.

A sempre quieta, gentil e dócil Pearly agia daquela forma fria e rude quando ficava irritada.

Se esperaria de mim que eu ficasse chateada, magoada e brava, porém eu apenas ria.

O que posso dizer? O jeito como ela me insultava era hilário, além de ser a prova máxima de intimidade que eu poderia ter. Apenas amigos de verdade podem falar uns com os outros dessa forma sem se magoarem.

O mais engraçado era que quando os insultos vinham, Top repreendia Pearly e as duas começavam a discutir de uma forma muito divertida, que eu nem saberia descrever. Nesses momentos eu me juntava à Gritinho e Rubi e ficávamos assistindo enquanto as duas brigavam. Por alguma razão estranha eu adorava aqueles momentos com as minhas gems.

E foi durante uma discussão de Pearly e Topázio que Blue Diamond entrou em minha câmara acompanhada por sua pérola e uma safira. Sua chegada causou uma súbita mudança no ambiente. Rubi se colocou atrás de Gritinho para se esconder enquanto fazia a saudação diamante, ao mesmo tempo que Gritinho e Top também a faziam e Pearly se calou, abaixou a cabeça e juntou as mãos na frente do corpo. Eu detestava vê-las daquela forma, mas elas não eram as únicas que tinham que mudar seu comportamento.

Eu cresci para meu tamanho diamante e assumi a postura de líder que deveria aparentar ter.

Eu: Blue, mas que surpresa! À que devo sua visita?

Blue: O que estava fazendo? - questionou olhando ao redor para as minhas gems e depois de volta para mim com um olhar suspeito.

Eu: Descansando. - disse com a maior naturalidade que podia - Sabe que pensar muito me dá dor de cabeça, então de vez em quando preciso de uma pausa. - a explicação pareceu convencê-la o suficiente.

Blue: Eu conversei com White e nós pensamos que talvez você pudesse fazer uso de uma safira. - disse indicando com a mão a pequena gem azul à sua esquerda que fez uma reverência quando a olhei - Então eu vim emprestá-la à você.

Eu: Emprestar?

Blue: Ela é perfeita, portanto não posso abrir mão dela, contudo posso deixá-la com você por um tempo.

Eu: Mas para que eu precisaria de uma safira?

Blue: Não sei. Seja criativa, como foi com as outras. - disse sorrindo levemente, mas eu senti uma intenção por trás de tudo aquilo, apesar de não saber do se tratava.

Eu: Muito bem. Se é o que deseja, verei o que posso fazer. - disse olhando para a safira enquanto imaginava o que Blue e White queriam com aquilo - Mais alguma coisa Blue?

Blue: Apenas trate de cuidar bem dela, pois a quero de volta perfeita. - aquela frase soou como se as minhas gems pudessem contaminá-la com sua "imperfeição".

Eu: E assim a terá. - eu respondi no lugar de responder o que eu realmente queria. Com isso ela se foi com sua pérola e a porta de minha câmara se fechou trazendo com isso um alívio enorme.

Eu voltei ao meu tamanho normal e minhas gems saíram de suas poses. Só não estávamos completamente à vontade por causa daquela safira, que naquele momento nos parecia uma espiã inimiga.

Eu: Bom, já que Blue trouxe você que tal conversarmos um pouco? - disse me sentando no chão à sua frente e indicando para ela fazer o mesmo. Ela nitidamente achou aquilo estranho, mas também se sentou.

À minha esquerda sentou-se Gritinho e à minha direita veio Top. Pearly e Rubi se postaram às minhas costas em pé. Elas fizeram aquilo por conta própria e confesso que gostei, pois me sentia de alguma forma protegida e apoiada por elas.

Eu: Então, primeira pergunta: onde fica sua joia?

Safira não respondeu, apenas levantou sua mão direita com a palma voltada para mim. Ali pude ver sua joia azul de face triangular.

***********

Steven: A pedra dela é no mesmo lugar da nossa Safira! Será que... - comentou interrompendo a leitura.

Pérola: Muitas gems possuem suas pedras nos mesmos lugares. Isso não indica que seja a mesma pessoa.

Ametista: Mas existe uma chance de ser a mesma... E Garnet está incomodada com essa coisa toda...

Steven: É mesmo!

Pérola: Ora, Red Diamond deve ter vivido entre as gems, muito antes de qualquer uma de nós sermos feitas. Não acredito que seja ela e é melhor não tocarmos mais nesse assunto.

Ametista: Então continua lendo...

Pérola voltou a ler.

***********

Eu: Assim que é a joia de uma safira... - disse pensando em voz alta - É tão bonita quanto você. - disse para Safira, que corou em silêncio.

Nesse instante Rubi pareceu se agitar atrás de mim e logo começou a sussurrar em meu ouvido.

Rubi: Red, essa é a safira que eu servia.

Eu: Tem certeza disso? - perguntei olhando para ela que assentiu com a cabeça - Pergunta dois: você é a safira que a Rubi - indiquei a Vermelhinha às minhas costas - falhou em proteger?

Mais uma vez ela não disse nada, apenas confirmou com a cabeça.

Eu: Você sabia que vocês seriam atacadas? - ela assentiu - Então sabia que Rubi fugiria e a sua forma seria destruída. - ela confirmou calada - Sabia que Rubi seria colocada numa arena para ser quebrada por uma fera? - minha irritação começava a transparecer em minha voz.

Eu ainda ficava brava pelo fato de Rubi quase ter morrido naquela arena para divertimento de outras gems. E pensar que aquela safira poderia ter evitado tudo aquilo de alguma forma, me aborrecia ainda mais.

Safira: Eu não vi tão longe! - ela finalmente falava. Sua voz era suave e doce de se ouvir. Ela parecia um pouco apreensiva pelo jeito que ela havia respondido, mas pude perceber que ela se culpava pelo destino que Rubi poderia ter tido.

Eu: Você vai explicar direitinho o que aconteceu. Nada de ficar quieta.

Safira: Sim, my diamond. Naquele dia nossa nave teve um problema no motor e precisamos pousar em meio à uma área ainda habitada por seres nativos daquele planeta, em sua maioria animais. Eu estava acompanhada apenas de Rubi e verifiquei com minha visão do futuro os caminhos que poderíamos percorrer, mas nenhum deles seria seguro. O caminho que tomamos era o único pelo qual ambas sobreviveríamos, mas eu não vi que eu demoraria tanto para me reformar. Quando o fiz, Rubi já havia derrotado a fera e se tornado sua.

Eu: Havia algum caminho em que Rubi perecia e você conseguia prosseguir em segurança?

Safira: Havia.

Eu: No entanto você escolheu o caminho em que sua forma física era destruída e Rubi escapava, para que as duas pudessem sobreviver - disse em voz alta pensando e Safira assentiu concordando - Você acredita na palavra dela, Rubi?

Rubi: E-Eu?

Eu: Você a serviu. Conhece ela melhor que qualquer uma de nós. Se você disser que acredita no que ela diz, então eu também irei acreditar.

Rubi encarou Safira por algum tempo até finalmente se decidir.

Rubi: Eu acredito nela.

Eu: Ótimo! Podemos pôr um fim nessa história.

Rubi passou por mim e Gritinho e foi até Safira que se levantou.

Rubi: Me desculpe por não protegê-la.

Safira: Foi por não ter me protegido que nós duas estamos aqui. - a fala de Safira soava fria e prática, mas de alguma forma eu percebia que ela na verdade estava tentando animar Rubi - É o destino.

***********

Ametista: Você tem que admitir que parece muito a nossa Safira! - interrompeu.

Steven: Ela se preocupou com a Rubi... E o jeito de falar é igual.

Pérola: Vocês só conhecem uma safira, não podem comparar com outras para diferenciá-las.

Steven: É verdade. Só conhecemos a nossa Safira... Desculpe, Pérola, por favor, continue.

Pérola continuou lendo.

**********

Eu: Rubi, se o que aconteceu não tivesse acontecido, você não estaria aqui comigo e com Gritinho.

Rubi e Gritinho estavam cada dia mais próximas. Aos meus olhos, elas já estavam juntas, pois se amavam. Rubi olhou para Gritinho e sorriu com ternura, fazendo a outra sorrir também.

Um barulho vindo do painel chamou a atenção de todas.

Pearly: Chamada de White Diamond, my diamond. - ela disse ao meu ouvido com sua voz baixa e aveludada.

Eu: Top, painel. Pearly, por favor fica do meu lado para me dar alguma moral. - Eu cresci novamente e me sentei no grande trono esperando que Top aceitasse a chamada. Assim que a ligação foi bem estabelecida, White começou a falar.

White: Por que demorou para atender?

Juro que eu queria ter respondido que foi só para fazê-la esperar, mas eu não fiz isso.

Eu: Ainda estamos nos acostumando com essas chamadas, White. Ao contrário de vocês, eu não fico o tempo todo na frente desse negócio. - ela estava acompanhada de Yellow.

Yellow: Aposto que estava fazendo aquela inutilidade chamada "dormir"!

Eu: Seria bom se estivesse, mas na verdade até pouco tempo atrás estava com Blue. Ela veio me emprestar uma safira. - disse encarando White pelo monitor.

White: Ela realmente age rápido.

Yellow: Uma safira perfeita? - eu assenti - E você concordou com isso? - perguntou para White.

White: Blue e eu ficamos curiosas para saber o que Red poderia fazer com uma gem perfeita. Só isso.

Eu: Tenho certeza que não me ligou por isso, White. - disse querendo mudar de assunto.

White: Temos um novo planeta para você conquistar.

Yellow: Planeta PK-5DP.

Eu: Apenas mande as coordenadas. Alguma recomendação?

Yellow: Nossas gems reportaram que os nativos não são muito evoluídos em tecnologia, contudo possuem corpos fortes e personalidades agressivas.

White: Houve três ataques à grupos de exploração. Quatro gems foram quebradas e duas tiveram suas formas físicas destruídas.

Eu: Havia algum sistema de monitoramento?

Yellow: Destruído. Foi possível recuperar apenas alguns segundos de um dos vídeos.

A tela se dividiu. À direita permaneceu a imagem de White e Yellow, enquanto que à esquerda surgia um vídeo sendo exibido em looping. Era um vulto de uma criatura manejando algum tipo de bastão, acertava uma gem e destruía sua forma física, então o vídeo recomeçava.

Eu: Tem como pausar essa coisa? - perguntei para Top.

Topázio: Apenas coloque a mão sobre o vídeo, my diamond.

Fiz como Top disse e a sequência de imagens parou.

Eu: Top, consegue melhorar a qualidade da imagem?

Ao invés de me responder, Top começou a trabalhar em seu teclado para fazer o que eu queria. De alguma forma ela conseguiu deixar a imagem mais nítida, porém ainda borrada.

Eu: Esses nativos conseguiram quebrar quatro gems só usando bastões de pedra?

White: Aparentemente não é um tipo de pedra comum, é feito de um mineral muito forte.

Eu: Rubi! Meu visor!

Rubi às minhas costas ao longe, pegou o que eu havia pedido e lançou para mim e eu o apanhei no ar. Era como normalmente fazíamos, pois era mais rápido e divertido, mas obviamente não era o que deveria ser feito. White e Yellow arregalaram os olhos e se entreolharam. Tive que me concentrar para não rir delas. Ao fundo pude ouvir Gritinho repreendendo Rubi.

Gritinho: Não se joga as coisas para sua diamante! Você pega o que ela quer e leva até ela! - tentava "não gritar" para Rubi que (pelo reflexo na tela eu podia ver) apenas se escondia atrás de seus braços erguidos.

Eu: Ignorem elas. - disse para as diamantes enquanto colocava meu visor. Era um dispositivo que eu podia encaixar na minha cabeça e possuía uma tela interativa que ficava na frente do meu olho esquerdo. Ele reconhecia comandos de voz (apenas a minha voz) e podia se conectar ao painel da minha câmara remotamente - Topázio, mande as informações desse planeta e seus nativos para o meu visor. Inclua os relatórios das missões de reconhecimento e análise.

Yellow: Desde quando você tem essa coisa?

Eu: Pedi para as gems cientistas fazerem para mim já faz algum tempo. Com ele posso reconhecer tipos de gems e acessar dados do sistema por comando de voz. - disse não prestando muita atenção em Yellow e me concentrando no que o visor me apresentava.

White: Você já entendeu a sua missão?

Eu: Conquistar o planeta sem destruí-lo. O de sempre. - disse sem nenhum entusiasmo.

Yellow: Leve isso à sério! - disse aborrecida.

Eu: Vidas gems estão em jogo aqui! É claro que eu estou levando isso à sério Yellow! - respondi irritada. Para impedir que a discussão piorasse White decidiu pôr um fim na conversa.

White: Isso era tudo que tínhamos para você, Red. Parta assim que estiver pronta.

Eu: De acordo. Desligando.

Top entendeu o recado e encerrou a chamada de vídeo. Permaneci sentada por um tempo. Aquelas chamadas eram tão cansativas quanto as reuniões.

Eu: Top, transferiu tudo?

Topázio: Todos os arquivos encontrados já estão no seu visor.

Eu: Ótimo, obrigado. - me levantando do trono, diminui de tamanho e retirei o meu visor jogando-o de volta para Rubi - Poderia guarda-lo por favor? E Rubi, continua jogando ele pra mim, okay? Adorei as expressões delas...- disse rindo e então senti o olhar de Safira pesar sobre mim - O que foi?

Safira: Oh, nada, my diamond. - disse de forma um pouco envergonhada.

Eu: À essa altura já deve ter notado que não sou como as outras diamantes. Seja o que for, pode falar.

Safira: Eu estava me perguntando se my diamond iria...

Eu: Te perguntar sobre o meu futuro? - ela assentiu - E qual seria a graça?

Safira: Então em que lhe serei útil?

Eu: Para mim, talvez nada. O que eu quero descobrir é o que você pode fazer além daquilo para o que foi feita para fazer e se essa habilidade te deixa feliz.  No momento é o que eu quero de você. - me abaixei à sua frente e retirei as mechas de cabelo para um lado à fim de revelar seu único olho azul que me encarava com grande confusão de sentimentos - Olhando no seu olho, eu consigo saber que há algo te incomodando. O que é? - eu me ajoelhei e tomei suas mãos nas minhas.

Safira: Eu não consigo ver o seu futuro, my diamond. Nenhuma safira jamais conseguiu.

Eu: Por isso Blue e White mandaram você para mim... Muito bem, vamos fazer um teste. Safira, o que vai acontecer comigo nesse planeta para onde estou indo?

Safira fechou seu olho e pareceu se concentrar. Ao abri-lo, ela estava abatida.

Eu: Não conseguiu, não é? - ela balançou a cabeça de um lado ao outro - Agora me diga como as minhas gems, e eu incluo você nisso, vão ficar enquanto eu estiver fora?

Safira: Vamos todas ficar bem. Apenas...

Eu: Apenas?

Safira: Um pouco tristes sem sua presença. - disse corando e desviando o olhar.

Eu: Saber que vocês vão ficar bem é um grande alívio. É claro que também vou ficar triste por não estar aqui com vocês! Vamos fazer um teste final. - ela me encarou com expectativa - Eu quero que você tente ver o que vai acontecer com vocês, depois que eu sair, até onde você não conseguir mais.

Safira fechou o olho e se concentrou ao mesmo tempo em que apertava um pouco minhas mãos como se buscasse apoio, de repente seu olho se abriu e ela me olhou surpresa.

Safira: Minha visão do futuro parou de súbito. Não entendo como isso aconteceu...

Eu: O mais provável é que no momento em que sua visão parou de funcionar deve ser quando eu vou voltar. - Safira ficou tão feliz que eu não aguentei e a abracei. Felizmente ela retribuiu o abraço sem medo. Aos poucos minhas gems se uniram à nós, uma à uma, nos abraçando indicando que elas haviam aceitado Safira como uma de nós, mesmo que ela não fosse ficar conosco por muito tempo.

Talvez não devesse ter feito aquilo. Talvez fosse melhor ela continuar achando que nunca poderia prever meu futuro. No entanto ao me lembrar da expressão de felicidade de Safira ao saber que sua habilidade não era completamente inútil com relação à mim, qualquer possível remorso se esvai e fico com a certeza de que o que aconteceu era parte do meu destino ou, talvez, do dela.


	13. O julgamento

Pérola continuou lendo.

***********

A conquista daquele planeta longínquo não demorou muito. Logo eu já estava de volta à minha câmara com minhas gems. Estava louca para vê-las e para tirar um cochilo.

Eu: Ficaram bem na minha ausência? - perguntei para elas só querendo que confirmassem.

Rubi: Ficamos bem! Como foi a guerra?

Eu: Violenta. Aqueles nativos realmente sabiam brigar... E aqueles bastões... Doem muito! Mas mesmo eles sendo muito fortes, eu ainda quebrei um deles... Ou melhor, um dos nativos quebrou seu bastão me acertando na cabeça...

Rubi: E como essa sua cabeça vazia não rachou? - disse provocativa.

Eu: Vermelhinha, a única cabeça oca aqui é você! - todas rimos.

Pouco tempo havia se passado desde a minha volta, uma semana talvez, quando recebi uma convocação para um julgamento.

Eu: Julgamento? Quem é a gem acusada e qual o crime?

Topázio: Crime de insubordinação e violência contra sua mestra. A acusada é...

Eu: Quem é?

Topázio: Acho melhor você ver. - disse apontando para a tela.

Eu aumentei de tamanho e me sentei no trono diamante. Top então colocou em exibição o vídeo que mostrava o momento do crime. Eu não podia crer em meus olhos. Eu não sabia se ria ou se me desesperava ou ria de desespero.

O vídeo mostrava um corredor onde uma morganite e sua pérola passavam. De uma porta lateral saiu um pequeno esquadrão de rubis nada organizado. A última rubi esbarrou em pérola e a fez deixar cair o que estava carregando, não era possível ver exatamente o que era, mas o objeto quebrou. As rubis foram embora e pérola começou a recolher os pedaços, mas a morganite estava brava com pérola. O vídeo não possuía áudio, contudo era possível ver que a morganite disse algo que a pérola não gostou. Retirando sua lança de sua joia na testa, a pérola levantou rapidamente e com habilidade se posicionou atrás da morganite, com sua lança de cristal transparente na garganta desta e perigosamente próxima de sua joia. Então o vídeo acabava.

Eu: Não acredito que ela fez isso!

Pearly: Só por que é uma pérola? - ela comentou em "voz alta" ao meu lado.

Eu: Não é isso! De tantos lugares que ela poderia ter feito isso, ela foi fazer justo onde há uma câmera! Não há nem como dizer que a mestra dela está mentindo!

Rubi: Conhece ela, Red?

Eu: É a pérola que me ajudou a conquistar o planeta onde Pink foi feita! - me levantei. Não conseguia mais ficar sentada - Eu não posso ir ao julgamento dela sem primeiro pensar em um modo de salvá-la! - começava a andar de um lado para o outro, nervosa e agitada. Minhas gems nunca haviam me visto daquela forma, estavam ficando um pouco assustadas. Até Safira, que dificilmente expressava qualquer coisa, estava apreensiva.

Eu: Cometas e asteroides! Por que ela simplesmente não ficou quieta! E se ela for condenada quem vai ter que quebrá-la sou eu! Não posso fazer isso...

Topázio: Red... - chamou insegura - Está na hora.

Eu: Maldição... Vem comigo Top.

Sai de minha câmara ainda no meu tamanho de diamante andando apressada. Quase que Topázio não consegue me acompanhar. Por onde passava eu atraía olhares, já que não era nada normal eu andar por aí daquela maneira.

Quando cheguei a sala de julgamentos, olhei ao meu redor e vi Top ainda mais atrás correndo para me alcançar. Só então eu percebi o quão rápido eu havia andado.

Esperei até que ela me alcançasse e então entramos juntas na antessala onde as diamantes ficavam antes de serem anunciadas por suas pérolas, no meu caso uma topázio, e entrarem no salão principal.

Eu: Me desculpe por fazer você correr. - sussurrei para ela. Top apenas assentiu aceitando minhas desculpas.

Como era de costume a acusada e a acusadora adentravam antes na parte central do tribunal e esperavam que as diamantes aparecessem. Cada pérola (e minha topázio) foi entrando e se postando em seus pequenos púlpitos aos pés de grandes tronos que formavam um semicírculo. Conforme as diamantes eram apresentadas elas se encaminhavam para seus tronos.

Morganite e Pérola estavam paradas no centro do salão. Morganite fazia a saudação padrão, enquanto que Pérola mantinha a cabeça baixa e as mãos juntas à frente do corpo.

Após a entrada da última diamante (eu), a morganite começou a falar.

Morganite: My diamonds! É uma honra estar em suas presenças! Gostaria que fosse em melhores circunstâncias. - disse se adiantando alguns passos e fazendo uma enorme reverência - Contudo um crime como o que está pérola cometeu não pode ser ignorado. - o silêncio que se seguiu foi um incentivo para que ela continuasse - Trago à vossas luminescências, evidência do ato hediondo que está gem cometeu.

O vídeo que eu havia assistido em minha câmara foi exibido. Aparentemente Blue e Yellow ainda não haviam visto, pois reagiram com surpresa e indignação. Pink parecia entediada e White era um mistério.

Morganite: Como puderam ver, my diamonds, essa pérola se voltou contra mim, me atacando para me estilhaçar! Foi muita sorte as rubis terem voltado naquele momento.

White: Pérola, o que tem a dizer em sua defesa?

Pérola: Nada, my diamond. - disse erguendo o rosto e olhando diretamente para White.

Yellow: Então já podemos...

Eu: Morganite. - eu a chamei, atraindo a atenção de todas - O que era o objeto que quebrou?

Morganite: Uma tela portátil, my diamond.

Eu: O que você disse exatamente naquele momento para Pérola?

Morganite: Eu disse... - então ela se voltou para Pérola, como se quisesse repetir para ela em especial - "Não consegue fazer nada direito?! Você é quase tão inútil quanto uma pérola sem braços!" - terminou de falar com orgulho estampado em seu rosto.

Pérola reagiu como se nunca tivesse ouvido aquilo. Olhou na direção da morganite que tinha um leve sorriso de triunfo no rosto, o que obviamente não me agradou em nada.

Eu: Pérola parece discordar de você, Morganite. - eu disse surpreendendo-a e fazendo Pérola olhar em minha direção - O que foi que ela realmente disse, Pérola?

Pérola: Não posso repetir, my diamond.

Eu: Você pode e vai! - disse em tom de comando, mas o que eu sentia era um profundo desespero.

Pérola: Ela disse: "Não consegue fazer nada direito?! Você é quase tão inútil quanto a quebrada da Red Diamond!". - disse olhando nos meus olhos e pude ver que a ofensa dirigida à mim também a machucava.

Morganite: É mentira, my diamond! Eu nunca diria isso! É óbvio que ela está inventando isso para se livrar da punição!

Eu: Não é tão óbvio quanto pensa, Morganite. - eu disse de forma séria e irritada - Primeiro, não tenho dúvidas que você seria capaz de me insultar pelas costas dessa forma, afinal não seria a primeira e nem a última gem a fazer isso. Segundo, deve saber que pérolas são constantemente ofendidas por outras gems. Uma agressão verbal como a sua não iria fazê-la reagir daquela forma como vimos. E terceiro, - me levantei me aproximando delas - eu lutei ao lado dessa pérola na conquista do planeta onde Pink Diamond se formou. Ela agir de forma agressiva para me defender, faz todo sentido. Contudo - fiz meu machado surgir em minha mão esquerda e coloquei uma das lâminas sob o queixo de Pérola sem feri-la - sabe que eu a quebrarei pessoalmente se estiver mentindo, não sabe?

Pérola sabia que era apenas uma encenação, mas com meu enorme machado tão perto de sua garganta ela não pode deixar de ficar nervosa.

Pérola: Estou dizendo a verdade, my diamond.

Eu: Então eu peço que o vídeo seja analisado e que descubram o que realmente foi dito por Morganite. - disse fazendo meu machado sumir e olhando para as outras diamantes - Não quero quebrar uma gem leal por engano. - e voltei ao meu lugar.

White olhava para as outras diamantes para ver qual era a decisão delas. De forma silenciosa todas aceitaram o meu pedido.

White: Faremos como deseja Red, o vídeo será analisado. Enquanto isso ambas ficarão em celas. Soldados, podem levá-las.

Assim que elas foram levadas eu me levantei e saí. Tinha muitas coisas na minha cabeça e queria chegar logo à minha câmara para fazer minha própria investigação.

Duas horas depois estávamos todas de volta à sala de julgamento. Como dessa vez as duas eram acusadoras e acusadas ao mesmo tempo, duas zircões foram chamadas. A zircão branca defenderia Pérola e a zircão amarela defenderia Morganite.

Zircão Amarela: My diamonds! - fez uma absurda reverência - Trago à vocês os resultados da análise do vídeo, que evidencia o crime desta pérola e comprova que Morganite é apenas uma vítima. - ela estalou os dedos e uma área do chão se abriu. Dela surgiu um plataforma com uma gem cientista, que segurava uma tela portátil e tremia fortemente. Zircão Amarela, parecendo saber que a gem não conseguiria dizer uma palavra, pegou a tela de sua mão e começou a ler - A análise do vídeo 5X47/8 resultou que a fala da Morganite Faceta 78G2 Corte 3MX foi "Não consegue fazer nada direito?! Você é quase tão inútil quanto uma pérola sem braços!". - disse entregando a tela de volta para a gem cientista.

Zircão Branca: Lamento informá-las, my diamonds, que esta análise é no mínimo... equivocada.

Zircão Amarela: O que quer dizer com isso?

Zircão Branca: O vídeo 5X47/8, usado como evidência contra esta pérola, foi editado antes de ser enviado ao tribunal. Em tal edição parte do vídeo foi cortado e todo o seu áudio retirado. Felizmente o vídeo original ainda estava em nosso sistema. Exibindo: vídeo 5X47/9.

O vídeo se iniciou como o anterior, mostrando o corredor onde Morganite e Pérola passavam. Então a porta lateral abriu e surge o pequeno esquadrão de rubis fazendo barulho conversando entre si sobre para onde seriam mandadas dessa vez, o que indicava que o vídeo possuía áudio. A última rubi a passar esbarra em Pérola, a tela portátil vai ao chão se quebrando. As rubis somem na esquina do corredor e Pérola se abaixa para recolher os pedaços, então chega o momento esperado.

Morganite (no vídeo): Não consegue fazer nada direito?! Você é quase tão inútil quanto a quebrada da Red Diamond!

Logo vemos Pérola retirando sua lança de sua joia e "atacando" Morganite.

Pérola (no vídeo): Como ousa insultar uma diamante? - questionou com raiva entre dentes.

Nesse momento as rubis retornam.

Rubi 1: Como não percebeu que estava indo para o lado errado?

Rubi 2: Esses corredores parecem todos iguais! Ei! O que está acontecendo aqui? - disse vendo Pérola com sua lança na garganta de Morganite.

Morganite (no vídeo): Me ajudem! Essa Pérola ficou louca!

Rubi 1: Pérola, abaixe sua arma!

Pérola fez sua lança sumir e se deixou ser levada pelas rubis, então o vídeo acabava.

Zircão Branca: Como todas vimos, Morganite de fato insultou Red Diamond. Assim, realizou falso testemunho na sessão anterior deste tribunal e fez uma falsa acusação à esta nobre e leal pérola, que agiu corretamente em defesa da honra de Red Diamond.

Zircão Amarela: Se acusa nossas provas de fraude, o mesmo faço com as suas! - disse para a Zircão Branca - Como saber se o vídeo que você diz ser o "verdadeiro" não é, em realidade, o editado?

Zircão Branca: É muito fácil!

Eu: Quem localizou o vídeo no sistema foi minha topázio. - expliquei - E vi pessoalmente que o dispositivo que realizou a gravação possuí sua capacidade de captar áudio em perfeito funcionamento.

Zircão Branca: Obrigado, my diamond! Assim, um vídeo sem áudio captado naquele lugar só pode indicar uma edição. Morganite, sabendo que seria quebrada imediatamente se ouvissem o áudio do vídeo, o alterou para que apenas as imagens sustentassem sua versão dos fatos. Agora, frente ao que foi exposto por minha colega - disse olhando para o Zircão Amarela com um sorriso debochado - temos indícios que a análise do vídeo editado foi feita de forma equivocada ou alterada propositalmente.

A gem cientista, que ainda estava presente, começou a tremer freneticamente até se jogar de joelhos ao chão enquanto clamava por perdão e dizia que Morganite a havia ameaçado se não concordasse em fazer o relatório falso.

Nesse momento eu já estava sem paciência para todo aquele circo. O que mais me enfurecia era que minha amada Pérola poderia ter sido quebrada por causa daquela maldita morganite! Me levantei, fui até Morganite e com um estalar de dedos destruí sua forma física. Embolhei sua joia antes que caísse no chão e entreguei à um dos soldados.

Eu: Quebro ela depois. - olhei para a gem cientista - Você chegou a analisar o vídeo?

Gem cientista: Não, my diamond! Se eu soubesse o que ela realmente havia dito não teria escrito esse relatório, já que ela seria quebrada antes de fazer qualquer coisa contra mim!

Eu: Acredito em você. Pode ir. Agora, você. - disse olhando para a Zircão Amarela - Você sabia dessa história toda?

Zircão Amarela: Apenas o que Morganite me contou, my diamond! Ela também me enganou!

Eu: É mesmo? - olhei para Top que mexeu no painel de seu púlpito.

Um vídeo começou a ser exibido. Mostrava a cela onde estava Morganite. Zircão Amarela aparecia e falava rapidamente com Morganite, em seguida a soltava da cela e juntas saíam dali olhando ao redor.

Zircão Branca: Como Morganite poderia ter ameaçado a analista se estava presa? O vídeo deixa claro que ela foi solta por um curto tempo para poder falsificar mais provas.

Zircão Amarela: My diamond... Eu não sabia...

Eu: Não acredito em você. - disse destruindo sua forma física e também a embolhando.

Pink: O que pretende fazer com elas, Red?

Eu: Quebrá-las na arena. Um execução pública. Ninguém que mente e tenta nos enganar sai impune.

Pink: Entendo. E quanto a gem que você liberou? Ela por acaso não fez exatamente isso?

Eu: Só não irei quebrá-la, não quer dizer que não será punida. Uma zircão e uma morganite podem ser substituídas, mas aquela pequena gênio seria uma grande perda para o nosso desenvolvimento tecnológico.

Yellow: E o que vai fazer com ela?

Eu: Puni-la, oras. - respondi de forma vazia. Yellow ficou furiosa, mas ela percebeu que eu estava séria e não tinha dito aquilo para provocá-la. Admito que não fui nada boazinha com aquela cientista.

Blue: Então isso encerra esse tribunal?

Eu: Só mais uma coisa. White, eu quero essa pérola. - eu disse encarando White, mas apesar da minha determinação eu estava aflita por dentro.

White: E para que você a usaria?

Eu: Eu quero ficar com ela para ser minha guardiã e segunda em comando nas batalhas por Homeworld.

Yellow: Você acha que ela luta tão bem assim?

Eu: Eu sei que ela luta. É uma incrível guerreira. No planeta em que Pink emergiu ela se cuidou muito bem sozinha, enfrentou os inimigos com habilidade que raramente vejo uma gem ter em batalha.

Pink: Então talvez devêssemos estudá-la. Não é sempre que nos deparamos com uma pérola forte assim.

Eu: Se engana Pink. As pérolas podem ser fortes, contudo nunca demonstram porque não faz parte de suas funções. Essa pérola não é diferente porque é forte, é diferente porque mostrou a sua força.

White: Faremos o seguinte: ela lutará na arena com um oponente surpresa que irei escolher. Se ela vencer, será sua. Se ela perder e não for quebrada no processo, irá para a área de testes.

Blue: Eu aprovo.

Pink: De acordo.

Yellow: Creio que será uma perca de tempo, então façamos isso logo após a execução daquelas duas.

White: Boa ideia, Yellow. Red?

Eu queria bater minha cabeça contra a parede. Havia tirado Pérola de uma situação ruim para colocá-la em uma ainda pior.

Eu: Que assim seja.

White: Está decidido. Soldados levem a pérola!

Eu: Quando será a execução e o combate?

White: Em algumas horas. - disse se levantando e saindo seguida pelas outras.

Eu diminui de tamanho e olhei para Top, que olhou de volta para mim com compreensão, porém não disse nada, apenas me acompanhou de volta aos meus aposentos em silêncio.

***********

Ametista: Cara, que confusão!

Steven: E agora aquela pérola vai precisar lutar na arena para ficar com a Red Diamond.

Ametista: O que aconteceu depois, P.?

Pérola voltou a ler.

***********

Voltei com Top para a minha câmara, dessa vez no meu tamanho normal e na velocidade costumeira, mas eu estava ainda mais agitada e nervosa do que antes. Andei todo o percurso sem olhar para nada nem ninguém. Felizmente não trombei nem atropelei nenhuma gem.

Rubi: Como foi? - perguntou ansiosa e preocupada para Top e eu aos entrarmos em meus aposentos.

Eu: Uma porcaria. - respondi raivosa indo para um canto ao fundo, me isolando.

Topázio: Morganite e a Zircão que a ajudou vão ser quebradas em algumas horas e em seguida, aquela pérola irá lutar na arena. Se vencer, se tornará uma de nós, mas se perder será levada para a área de testes.

Enquanto ouvia a conversa delas ficava imaginando o que poderia acontecer naquela arena. Tentava colocar na minha cabeça que Pérola iria vencer, mas o meu medo era que White escolhesse um adversário impossível de ser combatido.

Eu me sentia agitada de uma forma que não sabia explicar. Estava fervendo de medo, raiva, ansiedade e frustração. Medo de Pérola ser mandada para o horrível lugar onde eu mesma havia sido testada incontáveis vezes. Raiva de mim, por ser a responsável por ela estar nessa situação. Ansiosa para saber o que iria acontecer e frustrada por não poder fazer nada além de esperar!

Soquei com força a parede à minha frente e gritei tentando me acalmar colocando para fora o que me incomodava. Só consegui assustar minha amigas e ficar ainda mais irritada.

Eu: Desculpe, eu estou muito nervosa com isso. Eu preciso extravasar, socar alguma coisa... Top, quanto tempo até a execução?

Topázio: 4 horas 35 minutos.

Eu peguei o meu visor e o ajustei para meu tamanho pequeno. Depois de colocá-lo ativei o cronômetro para me alertar após 4 horas.

Eu: Safira, você consegue ver o que vai acontecer na arena?

Safira: Não consigo.

Eu: Então eu vou voltar. Não se preocupem comigo.

Gritinho: Mas para onde está indo?

Eu: Me acalmar.


	14. O começo do fim

Pérola continuou lendo.

***********

Quando cheguei na arena, faltavam 5 minutos para o início da execução e todas as diamantes já estavam em seus lugares.

White: O que houve com você?

Todas olhavam para mim espantadas, chocadas, indignadas e com outras emoções que não consegui classificar. Eu estava toda suja, com vários arranhões e marcas por todo o corpo.

Eu: Só fui nesse planeta controlar a ansiedade e acabei conquistando ele. - disse entregando para Yellow uma tela portátil com um breve relatório mal escrito por mim.

Yellow: Mandei mensagens para você, mas sua topázio respondeu que você havia saído sem dizer para onde.

Eu: Eu realmente não disse e nem sabia para onde estava indo.

Blue: Simplesmente saiu pelo universo e conquistou um planeta qualquer?

Eu: Isso mesmo. Com as licenças de vocês eu tenho que trabalhar. - disse ao ver soldados levando as bolhas que continham Morganite e Zircão Amarela para o centro da arena.

***********

Pérola: Eu vou pular a execução. - avisou.

Ametista: Sem problemas.

Steven: Obrigado, Pérola.

Pérola voltou a ler.

***********

Depois de realizar meu trabalho como carrasco voltei ao meu assento junto às diamantes.

Pink: Você faz esse trabalho muito bem. - não sei se ela disse aquilo em tom de deboche ou se era realmente um elogio.

Eu: Mesmo assim não me orgulho disso. - respondi sem ânimo.

Em seguida soldados levaram Pérola ao centro da arena e se retiraram. Depois uma grande e forte topázio se postou de frente para Pérola, aquela seria sua adversária.

Uma cerca subiu as isolando, assim como na luta de Rubi. Naquela luta na arena elas não poderiam usar suas armas nem suas habilidades, então foram fornecidas à elas uma arma física de sua escolha. Pérola escolheu uma alabarda enquanto que Topázio optou por um grande martelo de batalha. As duas se encaravam, mas diferentemente de como foi com minha Vermelhinha, elas não precisavam de incentivo para começar a lutar, queriam que a outra fizesse o primeiro movimento para contra-atacar.

Eu queria e ao mesmo tempo não queria assistir àquela luta, contudo quando Pérola deu o primeiro passo para sua esquerda, não havia mais como eu desviar o olhar. Ambas se rodearam lentamente se estudando, até que Topázio não aguentou mais esperar e atacou com seu martelo. Pérola desviou do golpe indo para sua direita e tentou atacar com sua lâmina, porém, apesar de grande, Topázio era rápida e desviou o corpo enquanto puxava seu martelo para tentar acertar sua oponente pelo lado. Pérola consegue se abaixar à tempo, quase se deitando no chão, e depois do martelo de Topázio passar zunindo por sua cabeça, ela pulou para trás tomando uma distância segura.

A luta foi árida e bastante agressiva de ambas as partes. As duas eram ótimas guerreiras em meia distância, Pérola precisou de muito tempo para entender como Topázio se movimentava e pensava. Assim que ela havia analisado sua adversária o suficiente, já conseguia ler seus movimentos e então bolou um plano.

Pérola atraiu Topázio para o meio dos pilares e com sua velocidade criou uma nuvem de poeira desorientando sua oponente. Topázio sem conseguir ver onde estava Pérola balançava seu martelo ao seu redor. Quando a poeira abaixou e Topázio pode enxergar novamente já era tarde demais. Pérola havia pulado e a atacava por cima, direção que Topázio parecia nem saber que existia até se ver atacada por ali. Não houve como desviar nem se proteger, Topázio teve sua forma desfeita e voltou à sua pedra.

Pérola pegou a joia do chão e andou até o mais próximo possível de onde estávamos e a levantou em sua mão, mostrando que era a vencedora.

Eu: Ela venceu, não é?

White: Sim. - disse para mim e depois continuou anunciando - Pérola é a vencedora do combate e agora pertence à Red Diamond.

***********

Ametista: Está tudo bem, Steven?

Steven: Estou. - disse enxugando uma lágrima que escorria por seu rosto - Apenas estou feliz que ela ganhou sem quebrar a Topázio. Pode continuar Pérola. - disse com ar determinado.

Pérola: Vamos lá então.

Pérola voltou a ler.

***********

Yellow: Você tinha razão Red, ela sabe lutar. - eu apenas assenti em resposta, mas bem que eu queria me gabar um pouco.

Eu: Obrigado por me dá-la, White.

White: Está claro para mim que você fará um bom uso dela.

Pouco tempo depois eu voltei para minha câmara com Pérola ao meu lado. Nenhuma de nós disse uma palavra para outra.

Quando chegamos aos meus aposentos fiz a porta se abrir com meu visor e logo fui recebida por Safira que precisava me dizer algo.

Safira: My diamond, Blue Diamond requisitou que eu voltasse para ela imediatamente.

Eu: Sabíamos que esse dia chegaria. - me ajoelhei em frente à ela e a abracei - Obrigado por ter passado esse tempo conosco. - disse a soltando em seguida e me colocando de pé.

Safira: Agradeço por terem me recebido tão bem. - disse olhando para mim e depois para as outras - Adeus. - dizendo isso partiu.

Eu fechei a porta com meu visor e o retirei, colocando-o sobre o assento do meu "trono de diamante" em tamanho normal. Me virei para Pérola e ela já havia sacado sua lança e tinha a lâmina em meu pescoço.

Eu: Calma gente. - eu disse para minhas gems - Ela pode fazer o que quiser comigo, entenderam?

Claro que não entendiam, mas aceitaram minha decisão.

Pérola: Quebrou sua promessa. - ela me disse zangada.

Eu: Tem razão e eu sinto muito por isso. Quando dei por mim, já havia dito tudo aquilo. Me desculpe.

Pérola: Me fez lutar contra aquela montanha.

Eu: É verdade. Foi minha culpa. Peço desculpas por isso também.

Pérola: Acha que será tão simples assim? É só me pedir desculpas e tudo estará resolvido?

Eu: Não acho que seja tão simples, mas pedir desculpas é o primeiro passo. Olha, eu sei que pedi você para White sem perguntar o que você queria. Se quiser voltar para ela, apenas diga e darei um jeito para que não seja levada para a área de testes.

Pérola: Não seja tola. - disse fazendo sua lança sumir e colocando as mãos no quadril - Quem em sã consciência trocaria você por qualquer outra diamante?

Eu: Muitas gems.

Pérola: Eu não sou nenhuma delas. - disse estendendo as mãos para mim e eu prontamente as segurei.

Eu: Então você me perdoa?

Pérola: Claro que perdoo. Eu sabia que se eu saísse livre por algum milagre, você me pediria para White Diamond e que diria qualquer coisa para convencê-la do porquê precisar tanto de mim.

Eu: Mas podiam ter te mandado pra os testes.

Pérola: Isso não aconteceu. Por acaso pensou que eu não conseguiria vencer aquela topázio?

Eu: Eu confio em sua capacidade de batalha, mas já faz tanto tempo... Você podia estar enferrujada.

Pérola mais uma vez fez sua lança aparecer e me derrubou no chão com ela.

Pérola: Sempre me subestimando.

Eu: A verdade é que eu gosto de olhar para você desse ângulo.

Pérola: Você não tem jeito. - disse rindo enquanto fazia sua arma sumir mais uma vez.

Me levantei rapidamente e comecei a fazer as apresentações.

Eu: Pérola essas são as minha amigas: Topázio, que eu chamo mais de Top; Pearly, que fala bem baixinho; Rubi, que eu chamo às vezes de Vermelhinha, ou Baixinha, depende do dia (nessa hora Rubi, que estava perto de mim, me deu um pequeno soco na perna me fazendo rir) e essa é a Rutile, que eu chamo de Gritinho. - conforme eu as apresentava cada uma acenava e sorria em cumprimento, apenas Gritinho resolveu dizer algo.

Gritinho: Seja bem vinda! - disse dentro de sua máscara-bolha.

Pérola: Obrigado. - disse um pouco sem jeito - Agora entendi a razão do nome.

Eu: Não acertei em cheio?

Pérola: A sua criatividade sempre me impressiona. - disse sarcástica e Rubi começou a gargalhar.

Rubi: Ela é pior que eu com você, Red.

Eu: Ainda não viram nada.

Pérola: O que quer dizer com isso?

Eu: Só que você sempre é um poço de doçura comigo. - disse sorrindo de forma travessa.

Pérola: Red Diamond, é melhor você ficar quieta antes que eu comece a ser ácida com você. - disse de forma autoritária e brincalhona.

Eu: Sim, madame. - disse com falso medo, então começamos a rir juntas e logo fomos acompanhadas pelas outras.

Os dias não podiam ser mais felizes para mim. Com certeza foi a melhor época de minha existência, ter a minha amada e minhas amigas ao meu lado todos os dias. Mesmo assim ainda precisámos esconder tudo isso das outras gems, principalmente das diamantes. Porém com o passar do tempo ficamos cada vez mais descuidadas e não demorou muito para que boatos se espalhassem e chegassem aos ouvidos das diamantes.

Um dia, após várias horas de trabalho eu repousava em uma cama (que eu havia pedido para ser feita) com minha cabeça no colo de Pérola enquanto ela cantarolava. De repente Yellow entrou em minha câmara e viu a cena em questão, não vi nem ouvi o que aconteceu até eu acordar, só sei que Pérola havia respondido à Yellow.

Yellow: Sua petulante... - dizia enquanto fazia raios aparecerem em sua mão pronta para atacar Pérola.

Eu: Se ousar ataca-la, teremos um problema Yellow. - disse completamente acordada com meu machado apontado para ela, em sua ponta eu preparava um disparo de energia.

Yellow: Estava acordada? - perguntou guardando seus poderes.

Eu: Acordei com você gritando. - disse fazendo meu machado sumir e me colocando sentada na cama. Estava de mal humor e com minha cabeça latejando - O que veio fazer aqui?

Yellow: Vim falar com você, já que nenhuma das minha tentativas anteriores deram resultado.

Eu: Eu precisava descansar, ordenei que não me acordassem pra nada além de uma guerra. Veio falar sobre uma guerra, Yellow?

Yellow: Não, meu assunto com você é outro.

Eu: Então elas agiram do jeito certo. - disse me levantando e aumentando o meu tamanho - Diga o que deseja para que eu possa voltar a dormir.

Yellow: Você ia mesmo me atacar? E não gostei nada do atrevimento de sua pérola.

Eu: Não sei se atacaria, talvez. E ela estava apenas cumprindo minhas ordens.

Yellow: Mesmo assim, não deveria se dirigir à uma diamante dessa maneira.

Eu: Veio dizer algo importante ou apenas reclamar da minha pérola?

Yellow: Não ouse falar comigo nesse tom.

Eu: Por que não? É o mesmo tom que você sempre usa comigo. Já sei. É porque você é a perfeita e eu sou a defeituosa. Você e as outras diamantes podem me convocar e chamar a hora que quiserem e eu tenho que estar à disposição de vocês e acatar todas as suas ordens, como qualquer outra gem. Vocês podem se dirigir à mim com repugnância, desprezo, dúvida e ofensa, mas eu não posso fazer o mesmo com vocês.

Yellow: Isso não é verdade.

Eu: Tem razão, não é 'verdade' é pura 'hipocrisia'! Vocês dizem que tenho status de diamante, mas me tratam com diferença.

Yellow: Está com ciúmes da Pink, por acaso?

Eu: Eu tenho mais o que fazer do que ficar com ciúmes da Pink! Por mim ela pode ir se quebrar, que eu não ligo!

Yellow me deu um tapa tão forte no rosto que quase me desequilibrei. Minha raiva já estava no máximo. Eu estava prestes a invocar meu machado e crava-lo na pedra dourada que Yellow carregava em seu peito, mas Pérola agarrou minha perna. Acho que ela havia percebido a besteira que eu ia fazer e de alguma forma tentou me impedir.

Ela conseguiu.

Eu: É disso que eu falo. - disse massageando minha face - Eu sou a única que apanha.

Yellow: Porque merece.

Eu: Essa é a sua opinião. Mas o que é que estou querendo? A minha opinião nunca importa mesmo.

Yellow: Se isso fosse verdade, nenhuma delas estaria aqui. - disse apontando para minhas gems.

Eu: Se não fosse verdade eu teria muito mais gems comigo. Eu tive que me justificar ao máximo por cada uma delas e não pense que eu me esqueci dos meus pedidos que foram negados. Cinco gems, que você e as outras me negaram, foram a julgamento e eu tive que quebrá-las sabendo, que se estivessem comigo, poderia ter sido diferente. Porque ao contrário de vocês, eu me importo com cada gem que é feita. Não vejo números, funções e serventia, eu vejo uma vida que deve ser protegida.

Yellow: Você se apega de mais.

Eu: Ou será que são vocês que sentem de menos?

Ficamos lá, nos encarando por algum tempo. Pouco, mas que ainda parecia uma eternidade.

Pérola Amarela: My diamond, sua reunião com White Diamond é em 5 minutos. - disse temerosa que Yellow acabasse descontando sua raiva nela.

Yellow: Ainda não terminei com você. - disse saindo da minha câmara andando de forma rápida e furiosa, fazendo com que sua pérola tivesse que correr para acompanhá-la.

Gritinho fechou a porta enquanto que Pérola soltava minha perna e eu diminuía ao meu tamanho normal. Fui até a cama e me larguei nela. Minha cabeça parecia que ia explodir.

Eu: Por que elas nunca aparecem numa hora boa? Ou quando eu estou trabalhando? É sempre nas minhas pausas! - reclamei em voz alta para externar a raiva.

Pérola: Naquela hora, que Yellow Diamond te bateu... - começou a falar de forma insegura - Você ia ataca-la, não ia?

Eu: Ela só saiu daqui andando porque você me segurou. - admiti.

Pérola: Red, teria sido uma catástrofe!

Eu: Eu sei, mas ela conseguiu me tirar do sério.

Topázio: Agora ela vai pegar cada vez mais no seu pé.

Pearly: Todas vão.

Rubi: Qualquer coisa será uma desculpa.

Eu: Não consigo pensar direito! Minha cabeça dói muito! Eu preciso dormir mais, se alguma outra delas quiser algo comigo me acordem, ou pelo menos tentem.

Então voltei a deitar, dessa vez sozinha. Foi difícil pegar no sono, mas quando o fiz tudo o que via era a discussão que tive com Yellow, mas no fim Pérola não me parava à tempo e eu a quebrava e isso causava uma enorme calamidade em Homeworld. Muitas gems sofriam, principalmente as minhas, e era tudo minha culpa.

Mais do que um simples pesadelo, aquilo era quase uma premonição do que estava por vir.

***********

Pérola: Muito bem, já chega por hoje.

Ametista: O quê?

Pérola: Steven precisa dormir! - disse indicando o menino com sua mão. Steven estava praticamente dormindo sentado com um pouco de baba já escorrendo da boca aberta.

Steven: Não... Eu... Es...Estou bem... Acor...da...do.

Pérola: Não importa o que diga, vou levá-lo para cama. Tome Ametista. - disse entregando o tablet para a gem roxa enquanto pegava Steven nos braços e se dirigia para o transportador.

Ametista: O que será que Red quis dizer com "uma premonição do que estava por vir"? – perguntou encarando o tablet em suas mãos.


	15. Explicações

Enquanto Pérola colocava Steven na cama, Ametista permaneceu sentada na arena encarando o tablet pensativa por alguns minutos. Estava com uma enorme curiosidade de saber o que havia ocorrido, mas ao mesmo tempo percebia que não era coisa boa e talvez fosse algo que era melhor não saber. Enquanto ela refletia sobre se continuava ou não a ler, Pérola surgiu à sua frente.

Pérola: Vai continuar lendo? - perguntou visivelmente tentando disfarçar seu próprio interesse.

Ametista: Você também quer saber mais, não é? - perguntou querendo confirmar suas suspeitas pelo comportamento da outra, então pensou que Pérola provavelmente não queria admitir sua curiosidade e por isso disfarçava - Bom, mesmo se não te interessar muito, poderia continuar lendo pra mim?

Pérola: Vou continuar lendo, já que não tenho nada melhor para fazer mesmo. - disse sentando-se ao lado de Ametista enquanto esta lhe passava o tablet.

Ametista: O que você acha que aconteceu?

Pérola: Algo que provavelmente causou o desaparecimento de Red Diamond, eu suponho. Posso começar?

Ametista: Vá em frente.

Pérola recomeçou a ler.

***********

Obviamente Yellow não deixou que a nossa discussão ficasse só entre nós, ela contou para as outras diamantes o que havia ocorrido e tudo o que eu havia dito e agora elas queriam explicações.

Fui convocada para uma reunião cuja pauta não me informaram e eu deveria ir sozinha. Eu já esperava por algo assim, mas não havia como prever o rumo que a conversa teria. Eu iria tentar manter a calma o máximo possível e não aceitar provocações, o que seria muito difícil frente a tudo o que poderia vir de Yellow e Pink, aquelas com quem eu brigava com mais frequência e nos últimos tempos as discussões estavam ficando cada vez mais intensas.

Na sala de reuniões sentávamos em nossos tronos característicos em círculo. Todas já estavam lá sem suas pérolas, o que me chamou a atenção. Certamente a conversa teria um alto nível de confidencialidade, pois nem as servas de maior confiança das diamantes podiam estar presentes.

Quando entrei, já no meu tamanho diamante, imediatamente percebi como o ambiente estava tenso e hostil. Se eu tivesse opção, provavelmente teria dado meia volta, mas como não podia fazer isso, me dirigi ao meu trono e sentei esperando que alguém falasse.

White: Red, nós a chamamos aqui devido ao seu desentendimento com Yellow. - disse White parecendo escolher bem as palavras que estava usando.

Eu: O que esperam que eu faça?

Blue: Que se explique. Que nos conte o que houve e a razão de ter feito o que fez e ter dito o que disse na ocasião.

Eu: Muito bem. Naquele dia eu havia realizado várias tarefas em sequência por várias horas. Quando Yellow entrou na minha câmara, eu estava dormindo com o auxílio da minha pérola branca. Eu havia ordenado às minhas gems que apenas me perturbassem se fosse por causa de uma guerra e nada mais. Yellow ordenou que minha pérola me despertasse e ela se recusou, dizendo que apenas obedecia a sua diamante, atualmente eu. Yellow se zangou e estava prestes à castiga-la quando eu acordei com minha cabeça ainda doendo e não conseguindo pensar direito.

Yellow: Vai alegar que foi tudo culpa dessa sua dor de cabeça.

Eu: Talvez se pudesse sentir o que sinto, não debocharia da minha dor, Yellow. Não vou colocar a culpa na dor, mas ela com certeza contribuiu para que eu agisse de forma impulsiva e agressiva. Continuando. Eu sou apegada às poucas gems que possuo, então se alguém as ataca é como se estivessem atacando à mim, seja física ou verbalmente. Quando acordei e vi Yellow pronta para atacar a minha pérola eu agi em reflexo. Como eu já disse, eu não estava pensando direito então, não sei se eu teria, ou não, atacado.

White: E sobre o que você disse?

Pink: Em especial a parte sobre eu me quebrar. - disse com raiva.

Eu: Eu disse tudo aquilo porque estou cansada de ter sempre que ficar dando explicações, como agora. Se eu estou dormindo, devo explicar a razão. Se eu fui à alguma colônia, devo explicar a razão. Se eu puno alguma gem, devo explicar a razão. Devo me justificar por tudo como se eu nunca pudesse fazer algo certo ou de acordo com o que deve ser feito. Eu descanso quando preciso, vou às colônias para aprender sobre elas, puno gems apenas quando merecem, contudo vocês nunca, NUNCA, aceitam algo que venha de mim sem receber explicações e justificativas anexadas. Nunca pensam que se eu fiz algo foi porque era o que deveria ser feito.

Minhas palavras pareceram de alguma forma fazer White, Blue e Yellow refletirem sobre a forma como me tratavam e lidavam com o que vinha de minha parte. Porém, Pink não parecia se importar com nada daquilo e com razão, ela não agia daquela forma comigo. Pink era a única que não exigia nada daquilo de mim, contudo também era única que constantemente jogava na minha cara que Blue adorava sua companhia, que Yellow admirava seus planos e White às vezes lhe pedia para opinar sobre algumas coisas e que ela era uma melhor diamante do que eu. Ela me esnobava, se achava muito melhor do que eu e fazia questão de se exibir na minha frente para me humilhar de alguma forma.

Eu: Por eu estar cansada e com raiva disso tudo, além de estar com meus pensamentos fora de lugar, eu acabei dizendo o que disse. Então Yellow me perguntou se eu estava com ciúmes de Pink. - eu ri só de pensar o quão absurda era essa ideia - Foi nessa hora que eu disse que não ligaria se você se quebrasse. - disse diretamente para Pink - Nunca gostei de você, mas você é uma diamante. É claro que a quebra de uma diamante seria algo horrível, mas isso não quer dizer que eu derramaria uma lágrima sequer.

Pude perceber que as outras ficaram chocadas, mas Pink me encarava com raiva e um pouco surpresa. Ela já sabia de tudo aquilo, mas com certeza não esperava que eu fosse tão sincera e aberta sobre o assunto.

Eu: Depois de dizer aquilo, Yellow me deu um tapa que, por pouco, não revidei. - Yellow pareceu não saber em que momento aquilo havia acontecido, então eu expliquei - Minha pérola agarrou minha perna quando pressentiu que eu poderia fazer algo de que me arrependeria depois.

Yellow: Quer dizer que se arrependeria se me atacasse?

Eu: Eu me arrependeria se eu te quebrasse, pois quando eu luto é para matar. Eu não gostaria de te machucar, apesar de tudo, gosto de você. - as palavras saíram da minha boca de forma desanimada, mas aquilo pegou Yellow de surpresa de um modo, que eu não pude deixar de rir fazendo ela ficar levemente encabulada.

Até Blue riu do estado de Yellow e White disfarçou um sorriso, contudo Pink continuava de cara fechada.

Pink: Apenas imagino o que faria se não gostasse dela. - disse com desdém.

Eu: O que quer dizer com isso?

Pink: Você discute com Yellow desde que emergiu. Todas as suas brigas mais intensas foram com ela. Você disse que se arrependeria se a quebrasse porque gosta dela, então se não gostasse, poderia quebra-la sem pensar duas vezes.

Eu: Não, Pink. Eu não gosto de você e nem por isso eu deixo de pensar muitas e muitas vezes sempre que eu tenho vontade de te socar. A questão é que naquele momento eu não estava em condições de conversar de forma apropriada, muito menos discutir com quem quer que fosse.

Pink: Então toda vez que você não estiver em 'condições de conversar', corremos o risco de sermos atacadas por você? Quando aquela pérola branca foi lutar na arena você ficou tão instável emocionalmente que acabou matando a população de um planeta inteiro apenas para se acalmar.

White: O que quer dizer com tudo isso, Pink?

Pink: Ela é perigosa. Com sua força e suas habilidades, se ela perder o controle por qualquer razão, ela pode acabar descontando em Homeworld.

Eu: Insinua que eu seria capaz de tamanha atrocidade?

Pink: Não estou insinuando, estou dizendo.

Aquele era um dos momentos em que eu apenas queria socá-la, mas também não podia fingir que eu jamais havia pensado que aquilo poderia ocorrer. Eu apenas dizia à mim mesma que nunca aconteceria em Homeworld. Se eu estivesse perto de me descontrolar eu iria para longe, como fiz antes do combate de Pérola na arena.

Infelizmente Pink tinha razão, porém eu nunca diria isso em voz alta. Fiquei em silêncio.

White: Red, poderia nos deixar à sós? Infelizmente a questão que Pink levantou não é uma sobre a qual você possa opinar no momento.

Eu: Eu compreendo. - levantei e sai. No caminho até a porta pude ouvir parte da conversa que se iniciava.

Yellow: Que poder você tem sobre ela? Ela sempre faz o que você diz.

White: Chama-se respeito, Yellow. Ela me respeita da mesma forma que eu a respeito.

Pink: Se você atingi-la de alguma forma, White, esse respeito todo será facilmente jogado no lixo.

White: Talvez. - foi a última fala que ouvi antes de deixar o local.


	16. A outra metade

Pérola continuava lendo.

***********

Eu sai da sala de reuniões e comecei a andar por ai. Queria ficar um tempo sozinha e pensar, então não voltaria aos meus aposentos. Queria pensar em todas as besteiras que eu tinha feito até aquele momento.

Todas as minhas discussões com Yellow e Pink poderiam ter sido evitadas se eu tivesse um melhor controle sobre o meu tom de voz e meus comentários. Se eu apenas fosse uma líder fria e calculista, provavelmente não estaria andando à esmo por Homeworld me condenando.

Acabei parando em um dos hangares. Me coloquei à um canto e passei à observar as naves que chegavam e partiam. As gems que andavam de um lado para o outro carregando telas, caixas ou apenas se dirigindo à outro lugar. Comecei a pensar como seria mais fácil se eu apenas fosse uma daquelas gems que obedeciam ordens e conseguiam fazer suas tarefas sem problemas nem dificuldades.

Mas não. Eu tinha que ser a líder que ninguém seguia, a autoridade que não mandava em nada, a gem superior que era inferior à todas as outras de tão errada que era.

Eu: O que eu esperava? - perguntei à mim mesma num sussurro - Sou só metade do que poderia ser.

Nesse momento uma gem soldado se aproximou de mim e me informou que as diamantes estavam me chamando.

Assim, eu voltei à sala de reuniões, lugar de onde eu havia saído já fazia quatro horas e eu nem havia percebido.

Eu: Mandaram me chamar? - perguntei entrando e ocupando o meu assento.

White: Sim Red. - disse White - Há mais algumas coisas que queremos que nos explique.

Eu: O que quiserem.

Yellow: O assunto, sobre o qual eu estava tentando falar com você, se refere às histórias que gems vêm comentando umas com as outras há algum tempo.

Eu: Que histórias seriam essas?

Yellow: A primeira diz respeito à duas guerras das quais você participou e foi a responsável por aniquilar metade de nossas forças e para compensar, terminou as conquistas daqueles planetas sozinha.

Eu: Não é totalmente verdade. - disse sem ânimo e bastante abalada ao lembrar daquilo - Foi apenas uma guerra. A primeira. Eu me descontrolei após um combate e passei a atacar quem estivesse na minha frente, no caso eram gems. Depois desse incidente eu nunca mais permiti que isso acontecesse.

Pink: Algumas gems dizem que na guerra mais recente, na qual você foi acompanhada de sua pérola, você apenas não perdeu o controle porque ela estava lá.

Eu: Eu diria que tal relato é um exagero. Eu podia estar zangada, mas não à beira do descontrole.

Blue: Ouvimos que a razão de sua ira foi com relação à um incidente envolvendo uma soldado e sua pérola.

Eu: Pérola é minha segunda em comando, portanto deve ser obedecida por todos assim como eu. Aquela soldado questionou a autoridade dela e, consequentemente, a minha também. O que, devo dizer, acontece com frequência quando novas gems são mandadas à guerra.

Pink: Um outro boato, Red, é que você e sua pérola possuem um relacionamento bem próximo.

Eu: Já disse que sou apegada às minhas gems. Pérola é especial porque a conheci antes de todas quando me auxiliou em combate para que você fosse criada. - disse à Pink.

Pink: Eu diria que é muito mais do que isso. - ela pegou uma tela portátil que estava junto ao seu trono e me entregou (eu estava sentada à sua esquerda).

Quando olhei a tela percebi que se tratava de um vídeo. O que imediatamente me preocupou. Toquei a tela para que a exibição se iniciasse.

O vídeo mostrava a minha câmara com a porta aberta, mas não havia ninguém sendo captado. Então eu apareci acompanhada de Pérola indo do corredor aos meus aposentos. Quando já estávamos no interior do cômodo, a porta começou a fechar, mas antes que fechasse completamente foi possível ver com clareza Pérola e eu, nos beijando.

Eu: Eu disse que ela é especial. Qual o problema? - perguntei tentando disfarçar meus medos e receios, enquanto devolvia a tela para Pink.

Yellow: Qual é o problema? Só pode estar brincando conosco.

Eu: A gem é minha, não posso me divertir com ela?

Blue: Ela é uma pérola. Não é digna de tal tratamento.

Eu: Nem ela. - disse apontando para Pink - Mas isso não importa para você, não é?

Pink: Somos diamantes, somos iguais! Sabe que é contra nossas leis qualquer envolvimento desse tipo entre gems diferentes.

Eu: Só porque isso pode levar à uma fusão. Eu não posso me fundir, caso tenha esquecido, então esse perigo não existe comigo.

White: Não é apenas isso, Red. Essas relações afetivas iriam desestabilizar a hierarquia que temos em Homeworld.

Yellow: Além de ser algo ultrajante, ainda mais para nós.

Blue: Inaceitável.

White: Impensável.

Pink: Desprezível.

A minha fúria foi muito grande. Eu queria gritar que elas estavam erradas. Que tudo estava errado e deveria mudar. Ao mesmo tempo em que sabia que elas não moveriam um dedo sequer para alterar aquelas regras e isso apenas me fazia pensar que se eu tomasse o controle poderia fazer algo, mas para isso precisaria destruir suas formas físicas ou quebrá-las.

Por mais que eu quisesse negar, cada vez mais a ideia de quebrá-las me era muito convidativa.

Após o comentário de Pink, eu pude ver e ouvir tudo o que aconteceu, porém não pude reagir. Simplesmente me descontrolei à um ponto que não havia como voltar facilmente. Então elas conheceram, como Pérola nomeou: Dark Red, a minha outra metade.

***********

Ametista: Uou! Espera ai! - interrompeu a leitura de Pérola. - Outra metade? Dark Red? Isso quer dizer que Red Diamond tinha dupla personalidade?

Pérola: Eu não sei Ametista. - disse um pouco brava pela interrupção. Logicamente o melhor jeito de saber isso, seria continuar lendo. Pérola não entendia a razão de ser interrompida. - Posso continuar lendo?

Ametista: Ah, sim, pode. - respondeu sem jeito, desejando que Steven estivesse ali, o garoto entenderia o seu espanto e se juntaria à ela em sua reação.

Pérola voltou a ler.

***********

‘Eu’ comecei a gargalhar. As diamantes ficaram surpresas. Pude ver a expressão de Yellow se retorcer de raiva, a de Blue formar seu medonho olhar reprovador, Pink parecia confusa e White continuava surpresa.

Dark Red: Muito obrigado! Conseguiram deixá-la tão furiosa que baixou a guarda e eu apareci. Hahahaha! Ora, onde estão os meus modos? Nunca nos falamos antes. Eu sou Red Diamond. Do braço direito. - disse apontando a metade do diamante em seu braço direito - A Red que vocês conhecem é a do braço esquerdo.

White: Como isso é possível?

Dark Red: A teoria da Pérola, aquela que você deu à outra Red, White, é que por nosso diamante ser partido, nossa personalidade também ficou separada em duas. Ela sou eu e eu sou ela, não há como dizermos que somos pessoas diferentes, contudo nossos pensamentos não são os mesmos, nem nossas vontades e desejos. Aquela Red é muito boazinha, mas tem seus momentos de fúria e violência, não é? Isso é a minha parte afetando a dela. E eu, apesar de ser um monstro desprovido de compaixão, posso às vezes ser misericordiosa, por causa dela. Um exemplo é a tal pérola ter sobrevivido à um encontro comigo, mas tenho que admitir que aquele pedacinho de gem tem coragem e audácia.

Yellow: Não pode esperar que acreditemos nisso.

Blue: É muito surreal.

Dark Red: Surreal é ficar presa dentro daquela idiota e não poder fazer nada! - ela se levantou com velocidade e correu até ficar entre Blue e Yellow, que estavam sentadas uma do lado da outra entre Pink e White. Invocou seus machados e colocou as lâminas perigosamente encostadas às joias de ambas em seus tórax - A outra não faria isso! - disse sorrindo do medo que começava à impor sobre as outras - Quieta Pink! Ou não haverá mais azul para você produzir o seu lilás. Hahaha! - acrescentou ao ver que Pink estava fazendo menção de se levantar.

White: Red! Acreditamos em você.

Dark Red: É ‘Dark Red’, adotei o apelido que aquela pérola me deu. E você, White, eu sei que acredita em nós. Nunca duvida das nossas palavras. Sabe e entende que não somos falsas nem mentirosas. Porém essas três... Ah! Como eu gostaria de mostrar à vocês o que uma diamante pode mesmo fazer... Mas - disse fazendo seus machados sumirem e quase instantaneamente voltando ao seu lugar - se eu ferir vocês a outra volta com certeza.

Pink: Como assim?

Dark Red: Bom, talvez não se eu machucar você, mas se eu ferir alguma delas - apontou para as outras três diamantes - a outra vai ficar sentida e dará um jeito de tomar o controle de mim. Eu sou o que ela quer dizer com ‘descontrole’. Quando ela se descontrola ou perde a razão, eu apareço. - disse dando um sorriso maléfico.

White: Então na primeira guerra dela, foi você...

Dark Red: Quem massacrou metade das forças enviadas? - completou a pergunta e antes de receber uma confirmação por parte de White, respondeu - Sim, fui eu. Também fui eu quem exterminou a vida de um planeta qualquer no dia do combate de Pérola. E quando Red disse que revidaria para te quebrar, Yellow, não se engane, seria eu segurando o machado. Mesmo que por apenas alguns segundos.

Yellow: E o que fará agora que apareceu? - disse ainda tentando voltar ao seu estado normal.

Dark Red: Ótima pergunta! Vou destruir a vida dela. A vida da outra.

Blue: O que quer dizer com isso?

Dark Red: Eu vejo e escuto tudo através dela. Sei tudo o que ela pensa e faz. O mesmo vale para ela quando estou no controle. Eu sei o que vocês querem saber e pretendo contar.

White: Por que trairia a si mesma?

Dark Red: Quando ela está feliz e emocionalmente estável, eu não vivo, só existo, mas quando ela está margeando os estados de loucura e solidão... - sorriu - Eu sou mais que bem vinda para ocupar o lugar dela.

Pink: Começo a pensar que é melhor não ajudarmos você a aparecer com mais frequência.

Dark Red: Não me diga que está com medo de mim? - perguntou para Pink, provocativa.

Pink: É claro que não! - respondeu com raiva.

Dark Red: Pois deveria. - sorriu maleficamente mais uma vez - A outra é forte, mas eu sou mais. Posso explorar nossas habilidades de formas que ela não ousaria, o que me torna muito mais perigosa. Mesmo assim, duvido que vocês vão querer deixar essa oportunidade escapar. Posso estar aqui agora, mas se ela se estabilizar e começar a tentar voltar, não sei quando aparecerei de novo. Bem, talvez quando Pink a provocar... Hahaha! A questão é que se ela voltar não dirá nada. Sabem disso.

As diamantes estavam conflituosas. Não gostavam de Dark Red, mas ao mesmo tempo queriam saber de todas as minhas transgressões.

White: Conte-nos. - decidiu pelas outras.

Não sei porque, mas eu esperava que White fosse quem repudiaria a ajuda dela, quem iria exigir o meu retorno. No fim, ela apenas me deu as costas como todas juntamente com a minha outra metade. Isso só me fez querer desaparecer.

Dark Red: Maravilha. - abriu o maior sorriso que podia, sem deixar de causar certo medo e receio nas outras diamantes.

**********

Ametista: Essa não.

Pérola: O que foi agora Ametista? - perguntou zangada com a nova interrupção. Contudo Ametista não olhava para ela e sim para frente. Quando Pérola olhou na mesma direção, lá estava Garnet.


	17. Adeus?

Garnet estava parada em pé e de braços cruzados de frente para Pérola e Ametista.

Pérola: Garnet, o que está fazendo aqui? - disse claramente nervosa enquanto colocava o tablet às suas costas o mais discretamente possível.

Garnet: Continue.

Pérola: Do que está falando? - perguntou se entreolhando com Ametista, que estava calada e de olhos arregalados.

Garnet: Continue lendo.

Pérola e Ametista se entreolharam mais uma vez como se discutissem com o olhar se faziam ou não o que Garnet dizia.

Ametista: Acho melhor você ler, P. - disse por fim.

Pérola: Tem certeza disso? - perguntou à Garnet, que não respondeu, apenas ficou em silêncio aguardando. Pérola compreendeu a resposta silenciosa e trouxe o tablet ao seu colo.

Pérola voltou a ler.

***********

Dark Red contou tudo o que eu me esforcei para esconder. Ao final da reunião, White disse para ela ir se divertir em algum planeta que não fosse uma colônia de Homeworld e ela prontamente foi.

Muitas horas depois eu já estava de volta ao controle de mim mesma e de volta à Homeworld. Eu me dirigi imediatamente para a minha câmara voando. Chegando lá, a porta estava aberta. Eu entrei e não encontrei ninguém.

Eu: Pérola! Gritinho! Pearly! - olhei ao redor verificando se não estariam escondidas em algum lugar - Top! Rubi!

Elas não estavam lá. Assim que fiz menção de sair a porta se fechou sozinha. Tentei abri-la como me ensinaram, mas aparentemente a forma de abrir a porta havia sido alterada. Procurei por meu visor e o encontrei destruído à um canto.

Estava presa.

A fúria e o desespero começaram a tomar conta de mim. O que havia acontecido? O que as diamantes teriam feito com minhas amigas?

Comecei a socar a porta, mas sem resultado. Ela estava mais forte do que me lembrava.  Estava reforçada especialmente para suportar meus ataques. Invoquei meus machados e quando estava pronta para desferir um golpe na porta, fui atingida por uma alta corrente elétrica que me impedia de me mover e parecia sugar a minha energia. O máximo que consegui foi encostar a testa na porta enquanto suportava a enorme dor do choque.

De repente a corrente elétrica se foi e um barulho soou vindo do painel. Olhei em sua direção e vi a tela tomada pela imagem das diamantes sentadas em seus majestosos tronos e à seus pés, celas continham as minha gems.

Corri para a tela do jeito que pude.

Eu: Vocês estão bem? - gritei a pergunta.

Cada uma delas estava em uma cela separada. Pérola ao centro, à sua direita vinham Gritinho e Rubi e, à sua esquerda, estavam Topázio e Pearly.

Não puderam me responder, pois White falou antes.

White: É a Red ou Dark Red?

Eu: Soltem elas! - eu gritei.

Yellow: É a Red. - atestou.

Blue: Elas quebraram as regras tanto quanto você, Red, e por isso devem ser punidas.

Yellow: Contudo temos uma proposta para você.

Pink: Você é perigosa, portanto à partir de agora ficará em confinamento em sua câmara.

A outra ficou revoltada com aquilo e assumiu por um curto tempo.

Dark Red: Como assim, confinada? Eu quero poder sair!

Pink: Vocês duas são um risco à Homeworld! Não podemos deixá-las soltas por ai.

Dark Red: Reforçaram a porta, mas ela não vai aguentar para sempre.

White: Se vocês se mantiverem no confinamento sem causar transtornos, suas gems viverão, tentem sair e elas serão quebradas.

Dark Red: Quebre-as!

Eu: NÃO! - gritei ao voltar - Não escutem ela! Se elas ficarem bem, ficamos aqui.

White: Temos um acordo.

Eu: Mas se eu descobrir que elas foram machucadas ou pior, não haverá lugar onde poderão se esconder de nós! Já somos poderosas separadas, torçam para não nos verem unidas. - nesse momento a transmissão foi cortada.

Só pude olhar para minhas amigas pela última vez por poucos segundos antes da chamada ser encerrada.

Por um tempo a promessa foi mantida dos dois lados. Nós não tentamos sair e minhas gems, até onde soube, ficaram bem, cada uma em uma cela separada.

Esse relato que venho escrevendo há um bom tempo se mostrou muito útil para manter-nos ocupadas o bastante para não arrombarmos aquela porta e irmos atrás das diamantes, contudo hoje ele acaba.

Dark Red assumiu por pouco tempo e invadindo o sistema descobriu, entre outras coisas, que minhas amigas foram julgadas, condenadas e executadas. Além disso, o julgamento de Pérola ocorrerá em breve. Não vamos deixar que isso seja feito com ela também! Vamos proteger nossa Pérola!

Apenas quero acrescentar uma última coisa: um recado para minha Estrela Guia.

Eu te amo minha querida. Não se culpe por nada. É o nosso destino.

Adeus.

**********

Pérola: Acaba aqui.

Nesse momento Garnet se desfunde. Rubi e Safira aparecem abraçadas com a gem azul chorando ao ombro da vermelha.

Pérola e Ametista olham a cena sem entender.

Safira se acalma um pouco e Rubi enxuga as lagrimas do olho de sua amada.

Safira: Eu sou a Estrela Guia de Red Diamond. Eu sou a safira que Blue Diamond emprestou à ela.

Ametista: Eu sabia! - deixou escapar. Imediatamente recebeu um olhar reprovador de Pérola que a fez perceber a inconveniência de seu ato – Foi mal.

Safira: Eu... Nós - disse segurando a mão de Rubi - achamos que devem saber o que houve.

Safira inicia o seu relato.

***********

Depois que Dark Red saiu de Homeworld, as diamantes orquestraram um plano para prender as duas Red Diamonds em sua câmara, mas precisavam ter certeza de que tudo ocorreria como previsto. Assim me chamaram para prever quando Red chegaria à sua câmara. Não me disseram qual era a finalidade dessa previsão e nem cabia à mim saber. Fiquei preocupada com o que poderia acontecer, mas mesmo assim fiz o que me foi ordenado.

Posteriormente fiquei sabendo da captura de minhas amigas e imediatamente vi seus terríveis futuros, com exceção do de Pérola. Quando o momento decisivo chegasse, Red estaria lá. Isso me consolou um pouco.

No julgamento de Pérola, Red Diamond surgiu para tentar salvá-la. Chegou a lutar com Yellow Diamond, mas antes de alcançar Pérola, ela foi quebrada por White Diamond.

Não sei direito o que houve. Ninguém sabe ao certo.

Quando Red viu sua amada ser quebrada bem na sua frente, ela caiu de joelhos. Então com os machados que estavam em suas mãos, ela destruiu a própria forma física e depois ainda se embolhou.

Não sei o que foi feito dela, mas acho que deve estar guardada em algum lugar secreto.

***********

Safira encerrou sua história.

Ametista: Er... Por que ela te chamou de Estrela Guia? - perguntou receosa.

Safira: Porque foi graças à ela que descobri que podia cantar. Ela disse que eu brilhava como uma estrela quando cantava e que facilmente se deixaria guiar por minha voz, para onde quer que ela a levasse. - respondeu sorrindo ao lembrar-se da ocasião, o que fez Ametista se sentir melhor.

Pérola: Talvez não devêssemos ter lido. - disse se arrependendo devido ao impacto que isso tivera sobre Safira e assim, sobre Garnet.

Safira: Não. Red iria querer que fosse lido e conhecido. Odiaria ver seu trabalho desperdiçado em meio à arquivos maçantes.

Ametista: O que vamos dizer ao Steven?

A pergunta pegou as outras de sobressalto. Obviamente o menino iria querer saber mais, porém o quanto poderiam contar à ele sem que isso o afetasse negativamente.

Rubi: Não diremos nada!

Safira: Mesmo assim ele irá perguntar.

Pérola: Já sei! Diremos que o resto do arquivo está corrompido. Ametista você precisa falar com Peridot para que ela confirme isso.

Ametista: Está bem. Eu falo com ela.

Durante a conversa das gems, uma pequena figura se esgueirava das sombras no topo da escada da arena indo em direção ao transportador.

Era Steven. O garoto ouvira a parte final da história de Red Diamond e a relação que Safira possuía com ela. Estava triste, porém também estava aliviado. Finalmente sabia o que havia para saber sobre Red Diamond e o principal era que, quem sabe, um dia não acabariam se encontrando por ai.

Silenciosamente enviando esse pensamento para as forças do destino, o menino ativou o transportador de volta à casa na praia, de volta para sua cama onde dormiu muito bem, como não fazia há tempos.


	18. Brilho de sofrimento e Brilho de esperança

**Capítulo 18: Brilho de sofrimento**

Red Diamond já estava trancada em sua câmara há alguns dias e permanecia no mesmo lugar. Estava encolhida à um canto agarrada aos joelhos e chorando copiosamente enquanto se culpava pelo o que havia acontecido às suas amigas e, principalmente, à sua amada.

Câmeras foram instaladas para vigiá-la. Alarmes posicionados nas portas, nas paredes, no teto e no chão, por qualquer lugar que ela tentasse sair algum alarme seria acionado. Dark Red queria muito assumir o controle e sair, mas algo a impedia além de Red. Red Diamond podia ter sua personalidade dividida, contudo o amor que sentia por Pérola era um só. Essa era a influência que a Red da esquerda tinha sobre a Red da direita, Dark Red era capaz de amar.

Porém, mesmo o amor de ambas por Pérola sendo grande, a paciência era pequena. Red começou a pensar se haveria algo que pudesse fazer para manter-se ocupada. Olhou ao redor e tudo o que pensou foi em socar as paredes, destruir sua cama, seus tronos (pequeno e grande) e quebrar o painel.

Levantou-se e foi até o painel enquanto enxugava as lágrimas e aumentava de tamanho. Sentando-se no trono diamante encarou a tela desligada que apenas mostrava seu reflexo. Fora naquele lugar que avistara suas queridas gems pela última vez. Teve o impulso de quebrar a tela, mas parou. Iniciou o sistema do painel e realizou alguns comandos que Topázio lhe ensinara. Criou um arquivo de texto e começou a digitar. Iria usar o que aprendera com suas gems para contar sua história, assim iria se manter ocupada e distraída, além de recordar os melhores momentos de sua existência. Pensou também na remota possibilidade de outras gems terem acesso àquele arquivo e até da chance que havia das próprias diamantes lerem aquilo e, talvez, mudarem de ideia sobre algumas coisas.

Dark Red achava tudo aquilo uma grande besteira, contudo participou da atividade lembrando Red de alguns detalhes aqui e ali. Conforme foi digitando sua história e se aproximando do momento em que tudo piorou, Red não pode deixar de ficar furiosa. Após contar sobre o momento em que viu Gritinho, Rubi, Pearly, Topázio e Pérola pela última vez se descontrolou e Dark Red assumiu.

A Red da direita sabia o que Red Diamond inteira deveria ter emergido sabendo, sabia o que a Red da esquerda tivera que aprender com muito esforço e muito além. Dark Red invadiu o sistema de câmeras da área dos prisioneiros e começou a procurar por Pérola. Ela se encontrava em uma cela individual encolhida no canto mais distante da entrada. Abraçava as pernas dobradas à frente do corpo e apoiava o queixo nos joelhos encarando a parede oposta com um olhar vazio. A visão partiu o coração de ambas as Reds, o que fez Dark Red procurar pelas outras gems com as quais não se importava, contudo não as encontrou. Começou à vasculhar os relatórios de entrada e saída de prisioneiros e então encontrou os arquivos referentes aos seus julgamentos, condenações e execuções. Imediatamente buscou saber se havia alguma sessão de tribunal marcada para Pérola, quando encontrou já faltava menos de uma hora para seu início.

Red da esquerda assumiu repentinamente o controle e terminou de digitar o que queria em seu relato. Através de arquivos que Dark Red havia encontrado, antes de achar o que realmente queria, soube que uma safira ajudara as diamantes com seu planejamento para sua captura e confinamento, imediatamente sabia de quem se tratava e queria deixar uma mensagem final caso, por algum milagre, ela viesse a ter contato com o arquivo que criara.

Red terminou de escrever o seu relato e estava apreensiva com o que faria em seguida. As diamantes lhe faltaram com sua palavra. Talvez se ela tivesse mentido e fingido que cooperaria poderia ter salvo suas gems e escapado de Homeworld para algum planeta distante. Também teria existido a possibilidade de todas perecerem na fuga. Ainda assim teria sido uma morte melhor do que a que tiveram. Ser quebrada lutando. Era o que deveria acontecer com Pérola e ela, se morte era o que o destino reservara para elas.

Ambas Reds estavam decididas a isso. Uniram suas forças e seus poderes. Não poderiam fraquejar naquele momento. Em seu tamanho de diamante, invocaram seus machados e os apontaram para a porta, com suas pontas próximas criando uma enorme esfera de energia rubra. Dispararam. A porta foi completamente destruída e a parede oposta à ela, do outro lado do corredor, foi danificada à ponto de se retorcer e derreter em vários pontos.

Rapidamente, Red Diamond voou em alta velocidade atravessando toda e qualquer barreira que houvesse em seu caminho.

Invadiu a sala de tribunal e viu as diamantes sentadas em seus tronos, o seu já havia sido retirado, e Pérola estava à frente delas algemada com duas soldados às suas costas.

Ao verem Red Diamond com seus machados em mãos, sabiam que ela estava pronta pra um embate. Yellow Diamond, que era a mais próxima de Red Diamond, se levantou invocando sua grande e afiada espada dourada que reluzia como se fosse feita de puro ouro.

As duas começaram a lutar. As pérolas das diamantes correram para se esconder atrás dos tronos de suas mestras. As soldados invocaram suas armas e se colocaram em posição de batalha, mas foram destruídas por uma onda de choque enviada propositalmente por Red Diamond para deixar Pérola livre de alguma forma. Pink Diamond se levantou e se postou ao lado de Blue Diamond, como se procurasse apoio e ao mesmo tempo quisesse protegê-la. White Diamond estava apreensiva e tentava pensar no que deveria fazer.

Red Diamond quando unida era muito poderosa. Yellow Diamond estava em nítida desvantagem, porém por alguma razão nenhuma outra diamante se mexeu para ajudá-la à enfrentar Red Diamond. Logo a diamante vermelha conseguiu acertar a diamante dourada em seu abdômen com tamanha força que a arremessou para o outro lado da sala, onde acertou o teto antes de ir ao chão.

Nesse momento, White Diamond agiu rápido e pegou Pérola em sua mão direita. A gem, que de alguma forma pressentiu o que iria lhe acontecer, gritou para Red Diamond.

Pérola: Eu te amo Red!

Assim que os olhos de Red Diamond encontraram os de sua amada, White Diamond cerrou seu punho até sentir algo se quebrando em sua palma, então a abriu soltando os fragmentos para que fossem ao chão.

Red Diamond sentiu como se sua energia tivesse sido drenada completamente. Perdeu as forças. Caiu de joelhos com seus olhos vidrados nas lascas de pérola aos pés de White Diamond. Não sabia mais onde estava nem o que estava fazendo. Mal sabia quem era ou se algum dia havia sido alguém de fato. Todo seu mundo ruiu quando a sua joia mais preciosa foi quebrada bem na sua frente.

As diamantes não sabiam qual seria seu próximo ato. Estavam em alerta pra uma explosão de ódio e desejo de vingança, contudo durante segundos intermináveis, Red Diamond nada fez. Subitamente os pedaços de diamante vermelho em seus ombros começaram a brilhar. Um brilho muito forte e intenso que cobriu tudo e todos com um tom avermelhado, como se de alguma forma estivessem cobertos de sangue.

Lágrimas brotaram dos olhos de Red Diamond e escorreram por seu rosto para depois irem ao chão.

Red Diamond: Faça. - disse num sussurro, mas não se dirigia às diamantes, falava consigo, com sua outra metade.

Red Diamond ergueu seus machados e os cravou em si mesma, destruindo sua própria forma física. Suas joias antes de irem ao chão, foram envolvidas cada uma por uma bolha, que no ar se uniram lembrando duas bolhas de sabão e então tocaram o chão com leveza.

**Fim do capítulo 18**

**Epílogo: Brilho de esperança**

Após sua conversa com Yellow Diamond no Zoológico de humanos, Blue Diamond se sentia um pouco melhor e mais animada, contudo ainda havia tanto a ser feito e planejado. A morte de Pink Diamond continuaria um mistério por mais um tempo à menos que Rose Quartz fosse encontrada e levada a julgamento.

Em sua câmara, sozinha, se dirigiu à um canto onde acionou um dispositivo ao colocar sua mão sobre ele. Uma parte da parede se abriu e dela surgiu um cilindro de vidro que continha duas bolhas vermelhas unidas por parte de suas superfícies.

Blue Diamond tocou o vidro com delicadeza e observou com melancolia o seu interior.

Blue Diamond: Às vezes tento imaginar o que faria se estivesse aqui. Iria querer vingar Pink, afinal ela era uma diamante, ou iria se juntar às rebeldes para nos destruir?

Ela olhou para as bolhas avermelhadas como se esperasse uma resposta. Como se de alguma forma sua voz fosse capaz de alcançar as duas metades de diamante vermelho.

Blue Diamond: Outras vezes apenas gostaria de saber como seria tê-la conosco mais uma vez.

Blue Diamond olhou para as joias partidas de Red Diamond e de repente teve a impressão de ver um leve brilho. Sacudiu a cabeça levemente e piscou com força. Olhou novamente para as pedras e não viu nada, então acionou o dispositivo na parede com a palma de sua mão. O cilindro foi recolhido e a parede que o escondia voltou ao seu lugar.

No interior do cilindro escondido na parede, as metades de diamante brilhavam de forma fraca e inconstante, como se Red Diamond tentasse mostrar que ainda estava ali e, talvez, um dia retornasse.

**Fim do epílogo**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que tenham gostado.  
> Já estou escrevendo uma segunda temporada no SpiritFanfics, caso alguém se interesse.  
> Tenho ideia de trazê-la para cá também, mas apenas quando estiver mais consolidada.  
> Obrigado por lerem, até a próxima.


End file.
